


Acting as Lovers

by Deescent



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Acting, Actors, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cute, Eventual Smut, Filming, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deescent/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum are given an acting opportunity like none other they've recieved before... and their friendship could be in jeopardy if the two can't keep themselves from getting too invested in the roles they play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration and cooked up this idea, the only thing is... idk how well it will turn out lol.
> 
> (SKSK I CHANGED THE TITLE SORRY)

Jaebum sat down, nervously swiveling his chair. He glanced over at Jinyoung in the chair next to him before his eyes darted across the table, looking over at the two people seated across from them. Jaebum had no idea why he and Jinyoung had been called to the conference room by JYP himself, but it either meant incredibly good news, or terribly bad news.

Jaebum had a love hate relationship with the room because of the different opposing meanings it had to him, but today he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly was going on. So far all of the members were getting along, Got7 as a whole was doing pretty good, and specifically him and Jinyoung had no problems with one another. So why JYP called them in specifically for a meeting was beyond Jaebum. Jinyoung must been feeling the same way, the younger’s fingers nervously tapping at the table, his handsome face adorned with a slight hint of worry as the two waited for their boss to tell them exactly what was going on. Jaebum realized that he’d been staring at the younger for a few moments too long, his eyes quickly settling on something else when they accidentally met with Jinyoung's. 

He decided to rest his gaze back at JYP, who was chatting quietly with the man next to him. JYP wore as small smile, which was at least a good sign. That meant good news. Maybe another JJProject comeback meeting? They've had a few already, so maybe this was another one. But neither him nor Jinyoung's managers were in the room, and no one from the marketing team was here either. Just some random stranger sitting next to JYP on the other side of the wide oval table.

“Good afternoon guys.” JYP suddenly said, catching the both of them off guard.

Jaebum’s attention was brought to his boss, his chest tightening as JYP’s eyes met with his own. Though Jaebum himself, along with the other guys, were quite comfortable with their boss, it was a still a bit scary to be in such a serious setting with him. No matter how casual they may act together, Jaebum still held high respect for the man, and the little bit of nerves he had stemmed from just sitting across from him.

“I hope you too have been having a good day. How are the others? Good I’m assuming?” JYP asked, looking at Jaebum for an answer.

Jaebum cleared his throat, pulling himself together to answer. Maybe this was just a bi-monthly checkup JYP has with each group. Though if that were the case, the rest of the guys would be here as well, not just him and Jinyoung. “We’re all well. We’re happy we had a successful comeback, and everyone has been enjoying their break thoroughly.”

JYP nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer. “That’s wonderful to hear. Though I’m sure you haven’t rested yet Jaebum, I know you’ve been working on songs still.”

Jaebum nodded, a dry chuckle leaving his throat. This was all fluff. JYP was just asking carelessly about his personal endeavors to beat around the subject he truly wanted to talk about. “Yes, that’s true, I’ve been in the studio for the past week.”

JYP chuckled as well, his head still nodding as he spoke. “Well then, in that case, you might not favor the news we have for you, since it'll pull you away from that for a little while.”

Jaebum’s heart dropped just then, a dreaded feeling creeping up in his chest. Now he was really confused, and extremely worried. What possible news could JYP have for him that he wouldn’t like? And what did it have to do with Jinyoung? Jaebum took a quick glance at the younger as he wandered into his thoughts, Jinyoung just sitting there, expression unchanged. How could be be so calm in such circumstances? Jaebum didn’t know what to really think at the current moment, he was just scared and worried and nervous and maybe overreacting a bit, but he much rather be taking it too seriously than being caught off guard with something.

JYP had long moved on though, turning to speak to Jinyoung. “And how has our star actor been?”

Jinyoung let out a chuckle, looking down at the table as he accepted the compliment. As much as Jinyoung acted like he didn’t want to be complimented, Jaebum could see the way he eyes light up when being acknowledged for his talents. “I’ve been fine. Just enjoying the week. Though, I’m curious as to why I’ve been called to be in the presence of our greatest actor in the entire company.”

JYP laughed at that, a hearty sound coming straight from his stomach. Jinyoung was good at that, subtly complimenting others and catching them off guard with his nice words. He does it often, and he obviously loves the reaction he gets, which is usually a flustered blush or uncontrollable laughing.

JYP cleared his throat, getting himself together after a good few moments of laughing. “Ah, Jinyoung, thank you for the compliment, but I’m sure you’re surpassing me in acting skills at the moment.”

Jinyoung shook his head, brushing off his words. “No, I still need to learn a lot. More experience will help me become better and sharpen my skills.”

JYP nodded, catching the little hint Jinyoung threw at him, and smiling wider after Jinyoung had opened the door to the subject he was trying to get to. “Well in that case, I’m sure you’ll be excited to hear this.”

Jinyoung cocked his head to the side, obviously wondering just as much as Jaebum was what this news could be. JYP turned to the man next to him, gesturing for him to speak. The stranger sat up closer to the table, adjusting the papers he had in front of him. He cleared his throat, looking between Jinyoung and Jaebum.

“Good afternoon gentlemen. I’m sure you're wondering who I am and why I’m here, which is what I’m about to get to in the next few minutes.” He said, a smile rising to his face for just a moment before continuing on. “You two can call me Lee. Jaebum and Jinyoung, was it?”

The two nodded, confirming their names to this man, Lee, who was still a stranger to them.

Lee nodded, seeming satisfied with himself that he remembered their names. “Well, let me further introduce myself. I’m a director whose been behind creating, casting, and of course directing some popular dramas that have aired on television. I’m sure you two must be familiar with “Diaries of a Runaway” or “Two Hearts Apart”, some of my most popular work?”

Jaebum was a bit put off by this man's proud attitude. Of course he should be proud of his work, but there was just something more appealing to Jaebum to be humble, letting your work speak for itself rather than you speaking for it. Though he did have to admit, he was familiar with those popular titles, and Jinyoung seemed even more excited about it, the younger leaning in with widened eyes at the newfound information.

“Yes, I’ve heard of them, I had no idea who the director was though, I apologize for not recognizing you sooner.” Jinyoung stated, as if he should’ve known what greatness he was in the presence of.

Jaebum just nodded his head, not really willing to give the man more credit than he needed. Jinyoung was into all the dramas and new shows and what not, so it was understandable for him to be excited. Jaebum though rarely had time to catch up. He occasionally would sit with another member and watch some random show with them, but that was about it, so hearing that he directed these shows wasn’t really that big of a deal. But it did make Jaebum wonder exactly why he was here at the company speaking to them at the moment.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Lee chucked out in response. “What I’m more interested in though, is creating a brand new television series that young audiences would enjoy. My style is fresh and new, and of course I’d like to only have new young talent working with me.”

Jaebum could faintly predict where things we’re going. He could just envision Jinyoung acting in another show, gaining more recognition as the great actor he was. Jaebum would be happy for him, especially since he’d be working with such a successful director. Lee probably wanted Jinyoung to act, and Jaebum to sing an original soundtrack for the show or something; that’s how things usually go. Jaebum made this prediction in his head, waiting to see if he was spot on with his guess.

“So, I’ve had this idea of a show in mind, and right now we’re casting for actors to play the lead parts. I’ve happened to see some of Jinyoung's work, and I believe that you would be a perfect fit.” Lee said, looking over at Jinyoung for the younger’s reaction.

As Jaebum suspected, he wanted Jinyoung. Jinyoung was frozen for a bit, only nodding his head in response. Jaebum didn’t know if this was a good reaction or a bad one, until Jinyoung broke into a wide radiant smile that Jaebum had trouble looking away from.

“Um… wow, I’m a bit speechless…” Jinyoung finally said, his hand pressing against his chest as he took it in. “Thank you so much for offering this to me… I’m… just really grateful…”

Lee nodded, smiling wider as Jinyoung seemed genuinely happy with his interest in him. The director then turned to Jaebum, his brows raising at him. “And I’m sure you’re aware of your friends talent, I believe that he deserves a lead role, wouldn’t you agree?”

Jaebum could write a whole essay paper on how much he agreed, going in depth on how much he wished the world would open its eyes to Jinyoung's talent and give him the lead roles in popular movies and T.V. shows that the man deserves. But for now, Jaebum just nodded in agreement, smiling over at Jinyoung. “Yes I’m very aware. He deserves it a lot, thank you for giving it to him.”

Lee leaned over the table, his elbows resting on the wooden surface. “Yes, I believe he does. But remember earlier, I said lead  _ parts _ ?” He asked, emphasizing the  _ ‘s’ _ sound to show that he meant it in plural. “Jaebum, I’ve seen your work as well. Though your last acting project was quite some time ago, I still believe you have talent. I would also like to offer you a role in my next show.”

Jaebum’s mind blanked. He was rendered just as speechless as Jinyoung was a few moments earlier. He slowly turned his head to JYP who nodded his head, then he turned towards Jinyoung who was wearing a beaming smile from ear-to-ear. Jaebum couldn’t understand what talent this director must see in him, and it’s been  _ years _ since he’s last acted. Yet he couldn’t help but smile back at him, nodding his head.

“Wow, thank you so much. It’s really been a while, I’m surprised directors are still interested in me.” Jaebum chuckled out.

Lee nodded, leaning forward a bit more in his chair. “Jaebum, I see potential in you. I really would like you two to consider working with me, I think we’d all make a wonderful team.”

JYP cleared his throat, cutting in for the first time. “These two are really great to work with, which is why I’ve suggested them to you. I’m sure you two are grateful to accept these parts, correct?”

Jaebum could hear a bit of the tone in his bosses voice that basically threatened them to accept the roles. Not that either of them would deny taking them, since this was a huge opportunity for both Jaebum and Jinyoung to not only get their own individual names out there, but also get Got7 as a group more publicity as well. Neither of them were dumb enough to refuse taking the parts, even though it was more nerve wracking for Jaebum to say yes with his inexperience in the field of acting than it was for Jinyoung, who has quite a few works on his resume.

Jinyoung nodded, sitting up in his chair as he pulled up closer to the table. “Yes, I’m very happy that you’re considering not only me, but Jaebum as well. Do you mind if I ask what the show is about?”

JYP looked over at Lee, the two sharing a silent conversation between them. Jaebum’s brows furrowed, wondering why they were so hesitant to answer the question. Jaebum was curious as well of the plot; since they were the  _ ‘perfect fit’ _ for the roles, exactly what roles were they going to be playing?

Lee took in a breath, looking between the two who waited patiently for his response. “This show… is quite different than usual. It may be a bit outside of your comfort zones, but as actors, one must push himself to limits he may not be comfortable with. That’s another reason why I was interested in you two. I know you’ve been together for quite a number of years now, and you seem inseparable as friends. I think this new experience would be easier, and maybe even funner to go through with each other, since you two seem really comfortable with one another.”

This started to sound fishy. At first Jaebum had assumed that they would be playing as best friends or as enemies, something similar to how they were all those years ago when filming ‘Dream Knights’. But with the director mentioning  _ ‘pushing themselves to limits’ _ , and  _ ‘new experiences’ _ , Jaebum wasn’t exactly sure what to be expecting from him. He felt a bit nervous for some reason, and he quickly glanced over at Jinyoung, who rather seemed more intrigued than worried or confused.

“So… what exactly will we be doing?” Jaebum asked, wanting Lee to get to the point already rather than just beat around the bush.

Lee smiled, obviously trying to explain things as softly put and appealing as he could. “Well, with your dynamic with each other, I pictured that you two would fit perfectly with my idea of a boss and a worker becoming close with one another. Well,  _ more _ than friendly type of  _ ‘close’ _ . A scenario where the boss finds himself interested in his worker, and makes up a contract where the worker will get benefits if the boss can have him sexually outside of work. Of course, that’s just a blunt, general description of the show, there are a lot more aspects to it than just that.”

Jaebum and Jinyoung were quiet. Speechless was more the proper word. Jaebum couldn’t even bring himself to look at Jinyoung, not with the blush that had adorned his cheeks as he imagined the scenario himself. This was… quite unusual. Jaebum had not in a million years  _ ever _ expect to be approached with a role as he was just presented with, it truly caught him off guard. He wasn’t exactly sure what to think, and with Jinyoung's silence, he was sure that Jinyoung didn’t know either.

“It’s similar to ‘50 Shades of Gray’, but way more interesting than that. It won’t focus on the sexual part of the relationship, but rather the business part, and at what point their relationship goes from just a contract to genuinely real feelings for one another. It’s quite touching, if you read the full synopsis.” JYP explained, obviously noticing their shocked expressions and trying to explain it better. He must've read more into the show to know so much, and especially to allow Jaebum and Jinyoung to be casted as the leads for it.

Lee nodded in agreement, further explaining to persuade the two. “Right. And they will be faced with difficult choices and situations, such as other workers that find out about the illegal contract, since getting benefits based on sexual relations isn’t exactly the most legal way to get a raise. It’s not just about their relationship, but also about how it affects others around them. On top of that, it would be portraying a gay relationship, which is often under represented in films and T.V. shows in general. I’d like to do same sex couples justice in the entertainment industry, with you guy's help. I think you two would fit really well together as lovers… in the show of course. You two can obviously maintain your friendship really well, so I’m sure these roles won’t ruin any current relationship between you guys.”

Jaebum and Jinyoung were quiet still, neither of them really knowing how to respond. Having a sexual relationship with Jinyoung? In front of cameras? He couldn’t get the thought of that out of his head. It was weird to think of his friend that way. Not that it was a sudden thought, since Jaebum has definitely had a day dream or two of that sort of thing while gazing at Jinyoung for way too long, but he definitely didn’t imagine it would  _ actually _ happen. He shouldn’t think of Jinyoung that way. They were friends, that’s it. And to say that their relationship  _ won’t _ be affected while doing the show? That seemed awfully incorrect; of course they won’t be the same after having intimate moments on camera for the world to see. Just that alone made Jaebum feel anxious about the whole thing.

Yet, to Jaebum’s absolute shock, Jinyoung-- the guy with the reserved personality and shy character traits-- was nodding his head, seeming to be on board with such a risqué plot. “I see… so I’m assuming me and Jaebum would be the boss and the worker…”

JYP nodded, seeming happy that Jinyoung was picking up the idea. “Right. I thought you two would work great together, and I really think it would be good for your reputations to work with Lee here.”

“Jaebum, you've been awfully quiet. I would really like to know if you’re truly interested in taking the role.” Lee said, his eyes trained on Jaebum who just couldn’t find the right words to speak.

Jaebum didn’t know what Lee wanted to hear. He wasn’t exactly excited to take the role, he still didn’t really know what to expect. Of course he’s always happy to work with Jinyoung, and even more happier to boost his reputation and got7’s reputation as a whole. On top of that, it would look really good for JYP that two idols from his company were taking big roles in a famous director's new show. Overall, it was a good opportunity for him. 

Except for the whole intimate relationship part. That part put him off. Just the thought of him and Jinyoung getting close enough to feel each other’s body heat against one another sent chills down his spine. He didn’t know if he should feel happy about the role, or if he should express his discomfort, or  _ what _ .

“Um, I… I’m just… shocked, that’s all. This will definitely be a challenge…” Jaebum finally stated, looking down at the table as he tried to keep his eyes off of Jinyoung. He didn't completely deny the role yet, but he was definitely thinking hard about it.

“Exactly. But what to we do here under JYP Entertainment, Jaebum?” JYP asked, his piercing eyes staring Jaebum down.

Jaebum didn't exactly appreciate the slightly threatening tone he was being spoken to with. It was obvious that JYP wanted him and Jinyoung to do this, probably for the reputation of the company. It already seemed that he didn’t have a choice, or else he would surely be scolded for refusing such a huge opportunity.

“We challenge ourselves…” Jaebum answered, taking a breath as he looked up at the two men sitting across from him. This role was for sure going to haunt him, and he truly didn't want to take it, but his mouth responded with the complete opposite of what his brain thought. “...I’m willing to try the role, though I’m worried it won’t be my best performance. I’ll try my hardest though, I promise that.” 

Lee seemed ecstatic, the director truly thinking that he’s convinced them to actin his show. Jaebum obviously won't tell him that it was in fact the thought of acting with Jinyoung in the show that actually made him agree to do it.

He let Lee have his little celebration, the direction clapping at the good news. “That’s absolutely wonderful to hear. I can’t wait to work with you both. Now, I’m unofficially casting you for the roles, but you still need to go through auditions, you know, just to keep the process fair. But I’m sure we’ll still decide on you two being our two main stars.”

JYP nodded happily, turning to shake hand with the director. “Thank you so much for offering them this opportunity, this is really huge.”

Jinyoung stood from his chair, reaching over the table to shake Lee’s hand. “Thank you so much sir, we will work hard.”

Jaebum just nodded, putting on a fake smile as he reached over and shook his hand as well. On the inside though, he truly wanted to scream how terrified he was to do this.

“The auditions will be Saturday, we’ll be anticipating you two. Thank you for taking the time to accept this, I truly appreciate it.” And with that, Lee shared a few words with JYP before exiting, leaving with a slight spring in his step.

JYP turned to face Jaebum and Jinyoung, his eyes filled with pride for the two. “I’m proud of you guys. This will be huge, I feel it. I know it will be a bit of a challenge, but remember, it’s just a show. It doesn’t mean anything, you two are good enough actors to understand that.”

Since Jaebum had already agreed to the role, and there was no backing out now, he tried to keep that in mind.  _ ‘It’s just a show.’ _ Of course it’s just a show, no one will really think that he and Jinyoung share feelings between each other. Just a show. They will only be acting, that’s all. 

Jaebum took in a breath, nodding. “Yeah. You’re right. We will work hard, thank you for introducing us to him.”

“I’m really grateful to have another role, and I’m happy you've chosen Jaebum to perform with me.” Jinyoung stated with a firm smile.

Jaebum felt a weird tingle in his chest hearing Jinyoung say that, and he tried hard to ignore the feeling. He didn’t know why, but hearing Jinyoung be ‘happy’ about acting with him, especially considering that their characters will be in a romantic relationship, made Jaebum feel quite flustered and awkward, his face heating up a bit after hearing it.

JYP nodded at the two, patting them on the backs before walking out. Jaebum turned to follow him, wanting to get out of the room they seemed to be in for hours now, though their meeting lasted probably only 30 minutes.

As he was walking he felt a grip on his elbow, stopping him in his tracks. He jolted from the touch, his breath catching as he turned to see Jinyoung blushing red as a tomato.

“Jaebum… I just want to say, let’s not be awkward with this, okay? Let’s just… think of it as what it is, just roles in a show. It’s a good opportunity, and I know that I quickly accepted the roles because it will really be good for us, but I also don’t want this to ruin our friendship.” Jinyoung stated, obviously worried about Jaebum’s reaction to the whole situation.

Jaebum felt a weird sense of pride for Jinyoung. He was proud of Jinyoung's talent, proud that he got a lead role in the show, proud that he’s taking into consideration how Jaebum feels about it all; just overall proud of who he was as a person and what he’s accomplished. He was proud of their friendship too, years and years of being with each other, and they still act like kids together. Of course Jaebum didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but at the same time, he wanted Jinyoung's career to prosper, and if acting in this show was all Jaebum had to do to benefit him, who else better was it to do it for besides Jinyoung?

Jaebum instinctively patted Jinyoung's head, accidentally knocking a strand out of place. “Don’t worry, things won’t get awkward between us. I think it’ll work out fine.”

Jinyoung smiled, seeming relieved that Jaebum wasn’t going to think of him any differently while filming the show. He chuckled out a “Thanks.” Before walking out of the conference room, leaving Jaebum to nervously anticipate how the show will turn out, and how well his friendship with Jinyoung will withstand such a dramatic change of pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty writing with an awkward and abrupt ending and weird concept? Check! Lol idk what I'm doinnnng i just wrote this and posted it all in one day, i might delete if i can't cook up a storyline. ;--;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: my writing tends to get worse with the more chapters I write, so i apologize if you see a drop in quality sksksk

Jaebum sat perched on the couch in the lounge of the company building, staring down at the thick script in his hands. The paper was lined with yellow highlighter, singling out every line that belonged to Jaebum’s character Woo Yeun, the employee desperate for a raise and deprived of love.

Jaebum could hardly believe that he had passed auditions. And it was even more striking that the director _didn’t_ cast him as the confident and firm CEO Mr.Kim Junsu, who Jaebum felt matched his personality type way more. He was a bit unhappy with his role, only because he wasn’t even sure if he could play it right. He could hardly relate to his character, and he had no confidence in himself or his performance.

That was a quite unusual feeling. Not that Jaebum always felt prepared for a performance or anything, but he usually at least has a little bit of self assurance that if he worked hard, he could do his best. Those thoughts weren’t currently present though; not as he read the script to the first episode. How could he possibly hold confidence when the majority of the episode he would be flirting with Jinyoung?

It was just awkward to say the least. And though Jaebum had promised to not make things awkward between them, it was kind of hard knowing that in just a few weeks time, he and Jinyoung would be filming together as two lovers. Jaebum has not had many acting opportunities, but this one was for sure the hardest out of all of them, and they hadn’t even done a table read yet. Just the thought of spending weeks pretending to be jinyoung's lover was nerve wracking, and he didn’t exactly know why it made him so nervous to act with his friend of many years.

Part of it was definitely due to worrying about their friendship that would be pushed to its limits during the filming, that surely worried Jaebum a lot. But there was another part of it that Jaebum couldn’t exactly figure out. For some reason, just thinking of acting out these scenes made his chest tight, giving him an anxious feeling that he wasn’t exactly sure where it stemmed from. He should feel comfortable with Jinyoung being his co-star in the show, but ultimately his nerves got the best of him, and he could only dread that first day of filming.

It was too late to back out now though, and his main focus had to be on memorizing the lines currently in front of him. He started reciting them to himself, trying to find the right feeling and emotion to put into each word. Of course episode one wasn’t really all that exciting, it just involved Jinyoung's character showing interest in Jaebum’s character, and showcasing the growing attraction between them. There wasn’t any real intimate scenes, so Jaebum felt that he could maybe handle that. _Maybe_.

He tried to clear his mind of his worries and focus more on the script, continuing to read off his lines. As he did so, his co-lead actor decided to enter the room, of course at the time that Jaebum was trying not to freak out about the whole situation. Jinyoung just sort of wandered in, his eyes catching on Jaebum hunched over the coffee table, focused on his script. Jaebum heard the soft tap of Jinyoung’s footsteps trailing across the hardwood floor, his attention shifting from the script over to Jinyoung.

“Working on the script, huh.” Jinyoung said, stating out loud what he obviously saw Jaebum doing.

For some reason, Jaebum felt a bit self conscious being caught looking over his lines. It was sort of like he didn’t want Jinyoung to see him practicing, so that when they actually have to film the show, Jaebum could put on a nearly perfect performance that would shock and please him. Not that he felt the _need_ to please Jinyoung or anything, but it would just feel nice to surprise everyone with good acting skills after not acting for so long.

“Yeah, I need to practice a bit… I’m not as good as you.” Jaebum said, the compliment leaving his lips before he could really think about it. He quickly looked away from Jinyoung, being super aware of the smile that was tugging at the younger’s lips after he commented on his acting skills.

Though Jinyoung was still his humble self, shaking his head in disagreement with Jaebum’s words. “No, I’m not that good either. There are people better than me. I like your acting though.”

Jaebum couldn’t keep the smile tugging at the corners of his lips off of his own face. Compliments always fluster him, and hearing Jinyoung, the greatest actor he personally knows, compliment him on one of his weakest talents made him giggle like a kid. Jaebum’s face turned a slight pink color, and he hoped that Jinyoung didn’t notice the embarrassing sound he made and profuse blushing.

“Ah, thanks but, I really need some more practice. I mean, I’m not the one getting casted in dramas every few months.” Jaebum said, referring to the constant calls Jinyoung gets to audition for new shows. It was quite amazing, Jaebum really admired his talent, and he at least wanted to put on his absolute best performance when working with someone like Jinyoung.

Jinyoung didn’t respond to that, the only visible reaction being that his smile grew wider. He instead took a few steps towards the couch, perching himself next to Jaebum. For some reason Jaebum noticed the way their knees slightly touched, and he wanted to move away yet closer at the same time. He felt Jinyoung lean towards him, and Jaebum had a mini heart attack as he did so, only until he realized that the younger wanted to see the script.

Jaebum didn’t like feeling so on edge, and it had to be his nerves getting to him again. He has to get used to Jinyoung being this close to him, especially if they’re supposed to be lovers. But there was just something nerve wracking about having Jinyoung so close that Jaebum can feel his body heat, and his small puff of breaths, and can smell the strawberry shampoo he washes his hair with. Jaebum loves smelling that strawberry shampoo.

“I can help you. We both need to practice.” Jinyoung said, yanking Jaebum away from his obsessive thoughts about the sweet fruity smelling shampoo he smelt from his hair.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Jaebum quickly said, focusing his thoughts on the script and definitely _not_ on how soft Jinyoung's fingers felt when they accidentally brushed over his hand to take the script.

Jinyoung gently pulled the papers out of Jaebum’s hands, now leaning away from him since he didn’t have to look over Jaebum’s shoulder anymore. A chill ran through Jaebum as Jinyoung's body heat faded away from him, though he tried his best not to show it.

“Sorry, I don’t have my script. It’s okay to share, right?” Jinyoung asked, his eyes never lifting from the page as asked the question.

Jaebum shook his head, adjusting his posture that had been ruined by his hunching habit. “No I don’t mind.”

Jinyoung nodded, flipping back to the second page of the script. “Okay, so… let’s start from our first scene together. Sound good?”

Jaebum nodded, remembering skimming over their first scene. The setting was in the office, and Jinyoung's character would walk over and start being obviously flirty, to which Jaebum’s character catches on and responds with his own flirting. The scene was very tame, and it was there purely to show that the two characters have romantic interest in each other. But Jaebum still felt nervous to even practice the scene, since Jinyoung was here in front of him and he’d have to literally say suggestive things to his face. There’s no way Jaebum could look at Jinyoung the same way after this.

“ I’ll start then, I have the first line. So… you’re sitting down, focused on your work, and I walk over to spark a conversation. You look at me curiously as I say my line. Okay?” Jinyoung said, reading the scene instructions aloud for Jaebum to absorb. Apparently they're actually gonna act this out, judging by the fact that Jinyoung gave Jaebum the script back and he stood up to walk a few feet away.

Jaebum held up the script, his brows furrowing. “You don’t need this?” He asked, seeing that Jinyoung only read his lines for less than five minutes.

Jinyoung shook his head, giving Jaebum a thumbs up. “I’ve memorized some of my lines already. You can use it.”

Jaebum was a bit taken aback, though he shouldn’t be surprised. Jinyoung has needed to memorize plenty of scripts before, of course this wasn’t new to him. Though Jaebum now felt embarrassed that he still needed to use the script himself. He knew he wasn’t as good as Jinyoung, but he had the desire to at least try to match the younger’s talent.

Jaebum placed the script on the coffee table in front of him, planning on glancing at it _only_ if he really needs to. “Okay, I’m ready. Just pretend I’m at a desk doing work right?”

“Yeah, just imagine we’re actually shooting the scene right now. Try and do it comfortably.” Jinyoung confirmed, giving Jaebum an encouraging smile before saying “Action!”

Jaebum pretended to be typing on a computer, wiggling his fingers in mid air as Jinyoung approached him. The two had to look silly from an outsider's perspective, but luckily it was just them in the lounge, so they didn’t have to worry about it.

“So, Mr.Woo, how are things running here?” Jinyoung asked, standing just next to Jaebum who pretended to look up from his heaps of nonexistent work.

Jaebum nodded, trying his best not to falter after noticing the change in Jinyoung’s demeanor. He was only acting, but Jinyoung truly did look like CEO, his eyes dark and piercing and his posture official and erect as he looked down at Jaebum. “Everything is good here Mr.Kim. I’ve been working diligently.”

Jinyoung nodded, giving him a tight closed lip smile. “So I’ve noticed. You’ve seemed to be doing very well.”

“Thank you, I appreciate the acknowledgment.” Jaebum replied, also ignoring the hand Jinyoung had rested on his shoulder. Or _trying_ to ignore it, at least.

Though it was nearly impossible to ignore when Jinyoung bent down closer to him, his locks of hair falling into his face as he looked closer at Jaebum. “By the way… is that a new suit? You look really good, Jaebum.”

Jaebum froze, his chest tingling as he heard Jinyoung utter his name in that sentence. He needed a second to realize that Jinyoung had messed up, accidentally replacing Jaebum’s character’s name with his name. Though the compliment sounded truly genuine, and Jaebum had to remind himself constantly that Jinyoung was just acting, and _not_ actually telling him how good he looked.

“Um… Jinyoung, my character’s first name is Yeun. You’re supposed to use _his_ first name…” Jaebum said, pointing out the younger’s mistake.

It was apparent that Jinyoung hadn’t even realized what he said until Jaebum mentioned it, the younger blinking a few times as he registered what he said. His brows raised, and he looked a bit speechless as he fell out of character. “Right… my mistake, sorry…”

“So… continue?” Jaebum asked, noticing Jinyoung’s eyes quickly dart away from his gaze. Jinyoung nodded, shaking the nerves out of him as he got back into acting. Jinyoung was obviously nervous as well, and Jaebum couldn’t help but find the confidence the younger tried to have earlier cute. Though it wasn’t the right time to focus on that, and instead Jaebum cleared his throat and jumped back into the script. “Well, I can say the same for you sir, the way your jackets have been fitting you better hasn’t gone unnoticed.”

Jinyoung chuckled, though it came out more nervous sounding instead of nonchalant like it was supposed to sound. He continued to follow the script anyway, leaning in closer and lowering his voice to just above a whisper. “I’d like to get to know you better. Let’s talk over dinner, huh? That Italian place just a few blocks away serves the best gelato.”

Jaebum shuddered, swallowing hard as it took nearly everything he had in him to not run away from Jinyoung who was dangerously close now. “Sir… is this offer appropriate for a workplace?” Jaebum somehow managed to ask.

“Why wouldn’t it be? It’s just a business dinner that I’d like to discuss some things with you over, though the only attendees will be you and me. I’ll pick up the bill, only if you show up.” Jinyoung said, his low sultry voice sending a chill down Jaebum’s spine.

Jaebum let out a terribly dry chuckle, chewing on his bottom lip as he gazed at Jinyoung, only because the script told him to. “Sure, since it’s for _business_ only, I’ll gladly come.”

Jinyoung smiled wider, his hand traveling from Jaebum's shoulder to the nape of his neck, sending goosebumps across his skin. Jaebum had to remind himself that the touching was in the script too and _not_ Jinyoung just casually dragging his fingers across his skin. “That’s wonderful to hear. I’ll see you after work then, Jaeyeun.” Jinyoung responded.

Jaebum noticed the mistake again, though this time Jinyoung seemed to have mixed his name and his character’s name together. “Jaeyeun?”

Jinyoung's brows furrowed, looking into space as if he needed a second to back track what he had just said. “I meant Yeun, sorry… I forget to call you Yeun and your real name just comes out. This time I guess I mixed Jaebum and Yeun together…” Jinyoung admitted.

He quickly pulled away from Jaebum as he obviously got embarrassed from his second mistake.

Jaebum was finally able to relax; having Jinyoung that close to him was way too much for him to handle. He let out a breath that he felt like he’d been holding in the entire time while waving away Jinyoung’s apology. “It’s fine, it’s a bit awkward for us to act these roles, so of course we're gonna mess up a lot.”

“Right…” Jinyoung said, clearing his throat as he gazed down at the floor. “Well… that wasn’t that bad for a practice run aside from my mistakes. You did really well.”

“It’s fine Jinyoung, don’t worry about it.” Jaebum said, knowing how Jinyoung always obsessed over the mistakes he makes, no matter how little they may be. Jinyoung was honestly so good at so many things, Jaebum disliked that he’s always beating himself down over the little errors. Though he didn’t miss the little compliment Jinyoung threw in there, and Jaebum had to suppress the smile that wanted to show on his face. “So, um… should we do another scene?”

“Which one?” Jinyoung asked, watching as Jaebum picked up the script and flipped through the pages.

Jaebum found their next scene, which was almost directly after the first. “Well… the next one is us at dinner so…”

Jinyoung nodded, again shaking himself loose of the nerves he had. “Right, yeah, let's do that one.”

Jaebum really couldn’t understand why this was so hard for them to do. Even Jinyoung was nervous, and this was only practice. They both knew that these roles would be a challenge, but it was just so _awkward_ , neither of them knew exactly how to act with one another. Jaebum was totally surprised that he could see Jinyoung breaking his character, he’s usually so good at hiding his true feelings, but Jaebum could blatantly see how anxious the younger was.

They kept going though since it was obvious that they needed to get used to acting with one another, moving on to the next scene they had together. “Alright so, we’re across from each other at dinner and we’re obviously interested in one another.”

“Okay… let's go.” Jinyoung said, partially to Jaebum, but partially to himself as well. He sat across the coffee table from Jaebum on the other couch, using the surface as their ‘dinner’ table.

“Action.” Jaebum said, cueing Jinyoung to say his line.

“I’m glad you showed up Yeun.” Jinyoung said, his demeanor changing again to fit that of a CEO on a dinner date. He didn’t mess up the name this time. They were staring off good.

“I’m glad you’re paying for our meal, Mr.Kim.” Jaebum replied, glancing down at the script briefly to remember his line.

Jinyoung laughed, sounding genuinely amused even though what Jaebum’s character had said wasn’t all that funny. “Please, call me Junsu.”

“Okay, Junsu… why exactly did you want to take me out?” Jaebum asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.

“Like I said, business.” Jinyoung replied, also glancing at the script. It seemed that he hadn’t really memorized this part too well either.

Jaebum cocked his head to the side, giving Jinyoung a curious look. “What kind of business? It can’t be the kind for the office.”

Jinyoung shrugged, a smirk appearing onto his face. “Maybe it is. Maybe it isn’t.”

“Keeping me in suspense? That’s not how business meetings usually go.” Jaebum said, narrowing his eyes at his fake CEO.

“Well this isn’t your normal business meeting, is it?” Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum chuckled, shaking his head. “I guess not. But I have work to do so I’d appreciate you getting to the point.”

Jinyoung gave a pouty frown, and it was nearly impossibly for Jaebum to keep his eyes off of those plump pink lips. “So now you’re acting like you don’t have time for me?”

Jaebum shook his head, not only because the script directed him to, but also because he needed to get the image of Jinyoung’s lips out of his mind. “I don’t, not if you want your company to continue running smoothly.”

“You’re interesting, Jaebum.” Jinyoung said, his full smile now on display for Jaebum to admire. So much for not staring at his lips.

Hearing his name accidentally come from Jinyoung’s mouth again made Jaebum feel odd, not in a bad way, but in an _odd_ way, and he briefly had the thought that maybe Jinyoung genuinely thought he was interesting, which is why he had mistakenly said Jaebum’s name. It was a dumb thought though, Jinyoung was just reading lines and he accidentally said Jaebum’s name, that’s all.

“Yeun.” Jaebum corrected with a light chuckle, trying to keep the mood lighthearted. That was the third time Jinyoung had messed up the names, and the second time it had been Jaebum’s name that accidentally came out instead.

Jinyoung blinked a few times, shaking his head once he realized his mistake. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to hide his embarrassment and the pink flush of his cheeks that Jaebum definitely noticed. “Right sorry… uh, maybe we should stop here…”

Jaebum’s amused expression quickly turned into a frown as Jinyoung stood up, the younger obviously flustered and annoyed with his constant errors. Jaebum stood up as well, wondering if Jinyoung was upset that Jaebum had laughed at the mistake. “Jinyoung it’s okay to make mistakes, it doesn’t mean anything.” He quickly said, trying to make Jinyoung feel better.

“Yeah, I know I just… need a break. We can practice some other time.” Jinyoung said, giving Jaebum a quick apologetic smile before hurrying out of the room, still gently touching his pink cheeks.

“Okay, sure…” Jaebum mumbled, watching Jinyoung go until he wasn’t visible anymore, leaving him alone to run over his lines by himself.

Jaebum sort of wanted to check up on him, but it honestly seemed like Jinyoung was just nervous for the role. Jaebum was nervous himself, and if they were already _this_ awkward when just practicing their lines, there’s no way they can perform well during the actual shoot.

He wondered if Jinyoung was worried about that too, which was why he needed to take a break to get himself together. Jaebum could only dread the shooting of their first episode, since both him and Jinyoung still hadn’t even gotten enough courage to act with one another with no cameras in sight. Just imagining himself being so awkward in front of the directors and producers made Jaebum cringe, and the only thing he could do to possibly avoid making their performance a train wreck was to continue practicing his lines and hope that both he and Jinyoung pull themselves together by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Idk exactly where this story is going buuut i guess we'll find out together lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to be more respondent to my comments, but I'm just terrible at replying sksk I read them all tho, sometimes I just forget to respond, I'm sorry!!

The day to film the first episode came startlingly fast, and Jaebum was a nervous wreck all morning. They had done the table read and went through any script changes before finally coming to the last step-- actually filming the show-- and Jaebum dreaded it every second.

He’d woken up way too early that morning and never fell back to sleep, so now he was running on 3 hours of rest that wasn’t even completely restful since he kept tossing and turning in his bed worrying about the shooting of the show. He accidentally washed his hair with body soap that morning, forgot to eat breakfast, and almost forgot his phone on his rush out of the door if it wasn’t for his manager texting him that the car was outside. It was safe to say that he was a mess, and he wasn’t ready to shoot this show at all.

But once he got in the car that also held Jinyoung and his manager, he put on a smile that was noticeably forced and answered Jinyoung's question of “You ready?” with a confident “Of course.” 

As much as Jaebum tried to hide his nervousness, he wasn’t really that good at it. It must’ve been noticeable to Jinyoung, especially since on the ride to the first shooting area, Jaebum was nose deep in reviewing the script, his leg rapidly bouncing up and down while he subconsciously ran his hands through his hair over 15 times in under a minute. Jinyoung kept glancing over at Jaebum, the younger silently noting his anxious actions, but not mentioning about it.

Jaebum sort of appreciated that. He knew how perceptive Jinyoung was, so it probably wasn’t hard for him to notice Jaebum’s growing anxiety. But there’s a difference between noticing it and embarrassingly pointing it out versus noticing and quietly handling it. Jinyoung did the latter; he definitely noticed it, but rather than asking Jaebum about his nerves, he instead made an attempt to calm Jaebum down with a gentle hand on his thigh, lightly squeezing Jaebum's upper leg to silently reassure him. Jaebum would’ve appreciated the attempt, if only it actually worked to calm him down.

Instead, his already fast heart rate leaped to an even faster speed, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Jinyoung touched him. Did Jinyoung not realize that all of Jaebum’s nervousness was caused by him? Of course he didn’t, he just thought Jaebum was nervous in general. And usually Jaebum is a bit nervous before big events or new situations, but he was even more nervous now just because of his upcoming act with Jinyoung.

Jaebum felt how warm Jinyoung's hand was, it felt like it was burning through his pants. Jaebum swore he started to sweat just from Jinyoung's touch, and he felt extremely uncomfortable. Though the last thing he wanted to do was push Jinyoung away, it would make Jaebum seem ungrateful for his concern. He was very grateful, but with everything else he’d have to do with Jinyoung in the next few weeks, being close and touchy with him wasn’t exactly the most calming thing.

Before Jaebum realized it though, they were pulling into the studio, and it was already time to get out of the car. If his heart were to pump any faster, then he would be in serious need of medical assistance. Jaebum felt his chest tighten, like he was truly having a heart attack, and for a second he thought he was, until he realized it was just all of his nerves and worries and dread balling up in his chest and hitting him hard like he got punched right where his heart was. He needed a minute to breathe, and he’s already lost track of Jinyoung who seemed to have gotten out of the car calmly and was already heading inside.

Jaebum was not too far behind him, but it was a hard journey from the car to the dressing room, trying to keep himself together as he realized it would only be a few more hours until him and Jinyoung were flirting on camera. His hands were wet and clammy from being clenched into fists, and he actually was sweating, the armpits of his shirt drenched with his perspiration. Jaebum felt like he could drop dead any second, but that would be pretty inconvenient, so he decided to try and  _ not _ do that.

Instead, he took in a few more breaths and allowed the stylists to take care of him for the next hour or so, dressing him and fixing up his makeup to turn him into the Woo Yeun he was supposed to be playing. Jaebum had found Jinyoung again, the younger just a few feet away getting his makeup touched up after he’d put on his suit. Jaebum kept eyes on him, admiring how calm he was, how casual he talked to the managers and stylists, and how effortlessly  _ good _ he looked.

Jaebum’s eyes were glued to Jinyoung's figure in that CEO business suit, all he could think of was how professional and formal he was. Jinyoung's mannerisms never failed to impress people, and he really fit the look of a high up businessman with his perfect posture, calm attitude, and confident gait that was turning heads every time he passed by.

Jaebum took in a  breath when Jinyoung spun around, seemingly in slow motion (it was in regular speed, but Jaebum’s brain decided to unnecessarily glorify it), to walk over towards him. He was wearing a soft smile, his full pink lips pressed together with almond eyes set on Jaebum as he approached, and Jaebum had only realized he been staring at Jinyoung's lips the entire time once the younger started talking.

“You look more like a CEO than I do honestly.” He stated, his eyes giving Jaebum a once over that made the elder self consciously glance into the mirror to make sure he looked good.

“Oh, well, I did want your role more than the one I have.” Jaebum responded, laughing it off like it was a joke though he genuinely did want to play Jinyoung's character more than his own.

Jinyoung chuckled, his hand gently touching Jaebum’s shoulder. It was annoying how touchy Jinyoung was. Not unusual, but just annoying, since Jaebum truly did not know how to react to it, and even just the smallest touch from Jinyoung could make him totally freak out considering how on edge he was with the whole ‘acting as his lover’ thing.

Jinyoung's face grew a bit more serious after his laughter died down, his eyes locking with Jaebum’s as if he were about to say something important. “Look, Jaebum, I- “

“Oh my two lead actors!” A voice, which belonged to the director they met a few weeks before, called out.

Jinyoung's attention immediately turned towards him, a smile growing on his face one again. Jaebum also looked over, honestly not being too thrilled to see him, but of course for the sake of his reputation, he had to at least pretend he was happy to be there.

“Have you two been  _ practicing _ ?” the director asked, his brows raising as he looked between Jaebum and Jinyoung.

He had put an unsettling amount of emphasis on the word ‘practicing’, which Jaebum couldn't decipher exactly what he meant by that. The look he was giving both Jaebum and Jinyoung was also a bit bemusing; it was almost like he was insinuating something between them without outright saying it. Jaebum wasn't exactly sure how to take the question, which was probably why Jinyoung ended up stepping in and answering.

“Yes, we've practiced diligently, though we still may be a bit sloppy on set due to the circumstances we're under…” Jinyoung stated in such a professional manner, stating his worries in such a way where they don't even sound like worries, just mild inconveniences that he could easily deal with as if they were nothing.

The director nodded his head, a smile growing on his face at the information. Jaebum could only wonder what image of him and Jinyoung this director had in his head; the way he looked at them, fitting them together as if they were puzzle pieces, Jaebum didn't know if he should feel as uncomfortable as he did or not.

“I’m so excited to start filming with you two, this should be a really fun experience!” The director said, his eyes switching back and forth between Jaebum and Jinyoung as he spoke.

Fun? Jaebum wasn’t having fun at all, granted they hadn’t started filming yet, but considering that he’s almost had more than one panic attack just because he’s terrified of acting with Jinyoung, he was sure that this experience won’t exactly be ‘fun’ for him. Of course Jinyoung again spoke for the both of them though, his eyes sparkling as he nodded his head in agreement.

“We’re excited to work with you too. Thank you again for choosing us.” Jinyoung stated, glancing over at Jaebum as a cue for him to nod as well.

Jaebum gave a slight nod of his head and a small smile, trying his best not to look completely soulless. The director seemed to barely notice it though, as he was getting distracted by other things while talking to them.

“I know talent when I see it. We’re starting shooting very soon, so be ready!” He stated before rushing off to go handle whatever other business he was in the middle of handling.

Jaebum let out a shaky breath, his nervousness coming back as they neared staring the shooting. He tried to keep himself calm, bt it was truly difficult for him to relax when he was about to film a show that showcases him and Jinyoung in a way no one has ever seen them before. His throat grew dry, and he frantically looked around for some water to possibly soothe his nerves.

He felt a tap on his elbow, turning to see Jinyoung still standing near him, now with a water bottle in his hand. He silently offered it to Jaebum, the elder taking it and gulping down nearly half the bottle in an attempt to literally drown his worries.

“Hey. Hey, Jaebum.” Jinyoung called, tugging on Jaebum’s arm to get his attention. Jaebum was trying his hardest to stay cool, though Jinyoung still standing in front of him softly calling his name wasn’t helping, and in fact made his cheeks burn. Luckily his awkward blush was covered with foundation and concealer. “Hey, relax, Jaebum you’ll do fine.”

Jaebum just nodded his head, pressing his hand against his chest. “Y-Yeah I’m just… it’s been a while so I’m a bit nervous I guess..”

“Remember what we said?” Jinyoung asked, the chocolate brows of his eyes glimmering in the bright florescent lights of the fitting room. Jaebum couldn’t understand why he felt as if he were falling into those pools of brown; maybe he was just light headed. “Remember? We said we won’t be awkward. Just relax, we’re just acting, okay? Don’t overthink it.”

Don’t be awkward. Jaebum remembers promising Jinyoung that they won’t be awkward with one another, but how the  _ hell _ can you not be awkward while filming this type of show? Even if him and Jinyoung weren’t long term friends and they had just met each other a week ago, it would  _ still _ be awkward to film. There’s nothing about this that  _ isn’t _ awkward. How Jinyoung handles it so well is mind boggling, since compared to Jaebum who was close to passing out at least three times today, he was a cool as an ice cube. 

Jaebum could only follow his lead, and that was strange as well since usually Jaebum’s the one who has to remain calm and collected while everyone else freaked out. It did feel nice though, to have someone he was close to for guidance instead of just maneuvering this type of thing blindly. Though this was new for Jinyoung as well, at least the role was new. He’s never acted as a gay CEO before, so he probably has his own worries, but he’s so good at not showing them, it was truly amazing.

“We’ll begin shooting in 5 minutes!” A voice said from somewhere in the room, alerting everyone to prepare for the first filming of the day.

Jaebum took in a deep breath, shaking himself of the many anxious thought plaguing his mind. He felt another tap at his elbow, looking back over towards Jinyoung who still hadn’t left his side after all this time.

“You got this.” Jinyoung said with a smile, before correcting himself. “ _ We _ got this.”

Jaebum couldn’t stop himself from smiling back. Hearing Jinyoung encourage him was surprisingly helpful, and it was like a heavy burden was lifted off of his shoulders. Jaebum seemed to have forgotten that they were doing this  _ together _ , he wasn’t performing this difficult task alone. Jinyoung's encouragement didn’t really help with the rapid beating in Jaebum’s chest that seemed to have gotten faster after hearing it, but it did appease his worries about acting at least a little bit. If Jinyoung says he’s got this, then he’s got this. 

Jaebum just patted Jinyoung's shoulder in response before the two walked out onto set, as ready as they’ll ever be to start this new journey together.

—

Jaebum was surprised. Both him and Jinyoung had done pretty well, but he had  _ really _ surprised himself. Once he started reciting his lines, it turned out pretty smoothly. Jinyoung was great, as always, and Jaebum wasn’t too bad either. They acted out the office and dinner scenes just fine, with only a few slip ups here and there. But for the most part, they were okay. The rest of their scenes were either solo or working with other actors and actresses, so they didn’t have to stress too much about interacting with each other. They’ve almost completed shooting episode one, and even a bit of episode two, which just involved more flirting and relationship building between the characters.

Of course by the end of the day they were exhausted, but happy with their work, especially when the director approached them happily to compliment them. “You two did really good today, I can’t wait to film more with you!”

Jinyoung's beaming smile broke onto his face, and Jaebum smiled too, since he was truly proud of Jinyoung, and even himself. “Thank you, we tried our best.” Jinyoung replied.

“Get some rest tonight, we’re starting bright and early again tomorrow.” The director said, nodding at the both of them before hurrying off to compliment some other staff of the show.

Jaebum was quite pleased that things turned out okay. He was still nervous when shooting of course, but he pushed that aside to focus on the task at hand, and the outcome was good. Everyone seemed happy, and he was happy that everyone else was happy. At least he felt like he earned a well deserved rest, and maybe he could actually sleep that night knowing that he’d done a good job on the first day. After wiping off his makeup and changing into more comfortable clothes, Jaebum headed back to the car, a little spring in his step as he approached the vehicle.

He heard the quick padding of footsteps behind him, and suddenly he was being pulled back in the middle of the parking lot. He spun around, facing Jinyoung who has ran up and grabbed his arm, halting him for walking any further.

“I’m proud of you.” Jinyoung said, or blurted out rather, since it sort of just came out of his mouth faster than he could think about it.

Jaebum was caught off guard, immediately resorting to his default reaction, a flustered chuckle. “Th-That was sudden…”

“I know, sorry. Just… I’m glad you did this with me. I know you sort of don’t want to do it, I can tell…” Was it really that obvious that Jaebum didn’t want to take the lead role of this show? He thought he had done a good job at hiding his true feelings towards it, but obviously not good enough to fool Jinyoung. “...but honestly I would be way more awkward if it were with anyone else besides you, so I’m glad you agreed to do it.”

Jaebum didn’t know how to respond besides awkwardly smile. He sorted through his brain for any sort of response, trying his best not to show off how giddy Jinyoung's appreciation made him. “I mean… I don’t mind acting, especially since this will help boost your career.”

“And yours.” Jinyoung reminded.

“Well, you’re more important.” Jaebum said with a shrug, only realizing after he had said it how weird that must’ve sounded coming from him.

Though Jinyoung just giggled, his eyes wandering away from Jaebum to focus on something else. “I’m flattered you think that.”

There was a bit of silence, the sound of the trees rustles in the distance filling the air as a chill blew through. Jaebum shuddered, though he wasn’t exactly sure if it was because of the wind or because he just realized that Jinyoung was still gripping his arm, and he felt the younger’s fingers move gently over the sleeve of his shirt. It was probably a bit of both, but definitely  _ not _ because Jinyoung's touch felt nice or anything; Jaebum was just a little ticklish. That was all.

He cleared his throat, trying to find anything else to take his mind off of the very startling thoughts that flashed through his head. “Um… well… you wanna grab some dinner or something? I’m like, starving, so…”

Jinyoung gave Jaebum that playful smirk that always meant trouble, cocking his head to the side as his eyes narrowed at Jaebum. “Inviting me to dinner? You do realize we don’t have to  _ actually _ do what our characters do In the show, right?”

Jaebum’s eyes widened a bit, catching on to Jinyoung's reference to their character’s at dinner. That wasn’t exactly what he was thinking when he offered Jinyoung to grab dinner, and just the mere mention of it had Jaebum flustered beyond belief. “No, yeah I  _ know _ that. I was just offering because we haven’t eaten in a while besides that tiny burger at lunch and I’m really hungry so I thought you might be too so I just thought maybe I should ask-“

“I’m joking Jaebum, let’s grab takeout or something.” Jinyoung said, still wearing that smirk as he interrupted the rapid spill of excuses Jaebum was pouring out of his mouth.

He was joking. Of course he was. It was ridiculous that for a split second Jaebum had imagined taking Jinyoung out for dinner like their character’s had, sitting at a nice table all dressed up in suits, their gaze focused on nothing else but each other. What a ridiculous thought. Why did he suddenly imagine that?

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Jaebum quickly said, hiding the soft flush of his cheeks under his hood as he followed Jinyoung to the car they arrived in with their managers.

The car ride back home was quiet as per usual. Jaebum and Jinyoung weren’t the type of people to chat and chat all day about random things. The most they’d talk about is their day and how things went, but they were together all day, so they knew all of that already.

The quiet gave Jaebum peace, and a chance to reflect on the hours and hours of filming he had to do. At some point, his eyes trailed over to Jinyoung who was just in the seat next to him, staring at some video on his phone, his face illuminated by the blue light of the screen.

Jinyoung. His friend for years now. Why was Jaebum thinking about him again? Why was he staring at him? Just because he was there, Jaebum told himself as an excuse. He had no other reason, really. Jinyoung was just living and breathing right there in the chair next to him, so where else would Jaebum stare? He  _ could _ look outside. But outside is kind of boring. It’s the same dark city landscape that Jaebum’s been used to for years, nothing new to see. It’s the same thing for Jinyoung though. Even though he’s matured, he’s pretty much the same guy that Jaebum has know for years. Yet, why did he find Jinyoung much more interesting to gaze at?

“Why are you looking at me?” Jinyoung asked, making Jaebum blink out of his trance, interrupting his thoughts about the younger.

“I wasn’t.” Jaebum quickly replied, though that was an obvious lie. How hadn’t he noticed Jinyoung looking back at him? Was he really that lost in his own thoughts?

“You clearly were. I took off my makeup so I look like shit, there’s nothing good to look at.” Jinyoung said with a chuckle, self deprecating jokes always being the thing that made him laugh.

Which was odd. Because Jaebum always disagreed. Jinyoung would joke about his large ears, his plain hair, his body proportions (which are perfect and Jaebum really could understand why he’d complain), even the little mole on his lip. He’d said once it looked like an ant crawling on his upper lip that never goes away. That was a weird type of joke to enjoy, since it’s all at his own expense, and Jaebum couldn't find anything  _ wrong _ or necessarily unappealing about Jinyoung's appearance.

“No you look fine.” Jaebum argued, taking the opportunity to examine Jinyoung's face. It looked the same as it did just moments ago, but Jaebum was still intrigued by it. “I was looking outside anyway.”

“Out of the window on  _ this _ side of the car?” Jinyoung asked as he gestured to the window closest to him, his eyes narrowing at Jaebum after hearing another one of his awful lies.

“Sure. Why not. You were just in the way, so I happened to look at you while trying to look outside.” Jaebum said, making Jinyoung giggle at his defensive argument.

“Okay, fine. Since you don’t want to admit it, I’ll accept that as an answer.” Jinyoung said, shaking his head with a grin settled on his face.

Now that Jaebum was actually talking to Jinyoung, it was only polite to look at him more, right? Maybe he should be looking more at his eyes and not necessarily at his perfect white teeth and plump cheeks, but that was still in the general face area. Jaebum was just being polite, not weirdly staring at Jinyoung for a long period of time. Totally not that. “There’s nothing to admit. I told you I wasn’t looking at you.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, a huff of air coming from his nose as he called out Jaebum’s bluff. “And I’m not Park Jinyoung, since we're lying now.”

“You’re not, you’re more like Kim Junsu.” Jaebum said, hoping that his joke would land.

Jinyoung's smile seemed to grow wider, his eyes squinting more as his cheeks raised to accommodate for the bigger grin. Though his attitude still remained, the younger scoffing at the joke and shaking his head in disappointment.

“Haha funny.” He said in a monotone voice, though the small grin that had cracked through his lips showed at least the slightest bit of amusement at the joke.

Jaebum chuckled, his corny jokes always seeming to entertain Jinyoung. The other guys hated them, but maybe it’s because Jinyoung also had a pretty corny sense of humor, so they both laughed at each other’s jokes when no one else would. It was a nice thing they had in common, their sense of humor. There was honestly nothing better than sharing the gift of laughter.

It took Jaebum a moment to notice Jinyoung's eyes still on him, and it took him another moment to realize that the car had stop, and yet another moment to snap out of his trance with Jinyoung's smile, blinking his eyes away from the perfect straight set of teeth to finally look outside of the window. They had stopped in front of the takeout place, Jinyoung seeming to be waiting for Jaebum to step out of the car before he did. 

Jaebum brought his mind back to food, getting out of the car with Jinyoung filing out behind him. They stepped into the store and ordered their food, then got back into the car to head to their respective homes. Jaebum was first to get dropped off since they were the closest to his place. He got out of the car in front of his building, turning back to catch Jinyoung's eyes. 

“Do you want to come by and eat?” Jaebum suddenly blurted out. Why he gave the offer, he didn't know, especially since it was really late at night, and it would make no sense for Jinyoung to stay just to eat then go home. Jaebum realized that as soon as he saw Jinyoung's brows furrow at the question, the younger needing a moment to absorb what he was being asked before shaking his head as an answer.

“No, I’ll go home and rest. Thanks for the offer though.” he stated casually, thankfully not mentioning how dumb it was to ask in the first place.

Jaebum just nodded, praying that the blush from his embarrassment that was probably on cheeks right at the moment wasn't visible. “No problem. See you.”

“See you.” Jinyoung said with a closed lipped smile, waving at Jaebum before he closed the door.

Jaebum watched the car pull off, chuckling at himself once it was out of sight. He felt like he was going crazy. Experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions in just one day, Jaebum didn't exactly know what he was truly feeling anymore. At the beginning of his day, his heart was racing from anxiety and nerves, a dreaded feeling of failure making a home inside of his chest. Now… Jaebum couldn't exactly pinpoint why his heart was beating so fast.

Though he sort of didn't want to admit it, he did have a compelling feeling that Jinyoung had something to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kinda off to a slow start but i wanna try and pace it where it's not moving too fast into things.
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad I've gotten a good response from this so far, hopefully i can continue it well (i do have a plot i just need to actually write it sksks let's hope that goes well) 
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! (And do let me know of any mistakes because oof i read over them a lot)


	4. Chapter 4

It’s already been two weeks passed since the shooting of the first two episodes, and they were already partially through the third. Things between Jaebum and Jinyoung had been going rather smoothly, aside from their awkward bumbling around on set after more flirtatious scenes. Other than that though, Jaebum had continued to surprise himself with his performance, and he felt quite proud. Of course it was only due to Jinyoung constantly supporting him throughout the filming that pushed him to endure the process, with the more experienced actor giving him his version of pep talks before each scene they had together. It often went along the lines of “ _Just do it comfortably_ ” and “ _Don’t worry you’ll do fine_ ”; just little bits of encouragement that kept Jaebum going.

Though when he received the script for the third episode later in the week before, Jaebum was sure that no amount of cheering or reassurance from Jinyoung could help him through it. He wasn’t even sure if he could look Jinyoung in the eye after this.

He remembered being seated at his dining table, half of a cooked shrimp in his mouth as his eyes skimmed the script, mowing over the pointless conversation to get to the main turning point of the episode. He got to a scene where he and Jinyoung were in an office setting, the part where Jaebum’s character agrees to be Jinyoung's character's submissive partner, and his eyes halted at a certain phrase that made him choke on his shrimp and snort sauce out of his nose. He would’ve laughed at himself if the situation were truly funny.

He couldn’t find the humor at the moment though, instead he was rushing off to get a wet napkin to wipe his messy face and to blow sauce out of his burning nostrils, all the while reading further into the script to see what else he’d be forced to do with Jinyoung. He just couldn’t stop repeating that phrase that Jinyoung's character says in his head.

_‘I want you to fuck me against a wall—‘_

Jaebum realized he hadn’t even read past that part. He was just rereading the same scene all over again. And he was feeling fucking embarrassed for some reason.

Why the hell did he have to deal with this? Why did he even agree to this stupid show? Just to suffer? To have these imaginary thoughts of Jinyoung telling him that in his head? And now, with these weird feelings towards Jinyoung that had somehow over the past few weeks accumulated into Jaebum thinking of Jinyoung daily even when cooped up at home by himself, hard pounding of his heart against his chest just from looking at Jinyoung, dreams about those perfect pair of lips, beautiful brown eyes, and blinding smile… he couldn’t catch a break, could he?

It was Jinyoung's own damn fault that Jaebum agreed anyway. He wouldn't even be roped into this if he weren't doing it for Jinyoung. Now look what he’s gotten himself into; having to try and act normal in front of Jinyoung after hearing _that_ sort of line come out of his mouth. He shouldn't even be thinking about his newfound attraction towards Jinyoung right now, he should be focused on his own lines. But it would be a damn lie to say that Jaebum wasn’t constantly thinking of how that one line would sound rolling off of Jinyoung's tongue.

That lasted for the rest of the weekend, repeating that scene over and over in his head. All the way until the day came to shoot the damned scene; the scene that would surely kill him and leave him to die and rot where he stood. And of course there was Park fucking Jinyoung acting as if he didn’t know the entire script by heart and as if he were clueless of what was to come later. But Jaebum knows he knows, they _have_ to know to be able to shoot the stupid thing; how could Jinyoung act so casual about it?

Jaebum just prayed that time would slow down, that he would have at least a few more hours to pull himself together before it was time to get under the blaring lights and nonstop recording cameras. Unfortunately, time seemed to speed up just to spite Jaebum, the unsettling feeling in his chest piercing through him from the inside out as the director called him and Jinyoung to set. He reluctantly walked into the fake room decorated as an office, a large desk and chair at one end of it with fake windows lined along the walls and a few plants here and there. This was supposedly ‘Kim Junsu’s’ office, and if Jinyoung didn’t _look_ like the CEO he was pretending to be as he sat down at the desk with his perfect posture and nicely fitted suit; Jaebum wouldn’t have felt the need to straighten himself up and adjust his own posture as he stood before him.

The director was talking about some stage directions or something, Jaebum couldn’t be sure, nor did he really care since he had read the script through and through. He was too infatuated with the way Jinyoung dominated his role, looking like he was the owner of a large company with just the pierce stare of his eyes. They weren’t even acting yet, why did he feel the need to look so intimidatingly good?

Jaebum just couldn’t wrap his head around it, nor did he want to honestly, because if he tried, he would surely fuck up his lines and ruin the whole scene. He tried to get into the mindset of just doing it; just saying his lines and being done with it. But as the director finished up talking and sooner or later yelled out  “Action!”, Jaebum realized exactly how hard it would be to just ignore Jinyoung's very convincing act.

“I called you here for a favor, Yeun.” His deep voice boomed, or at least it felt like it did; Jaebum might’ve just been caught off guard by him him suddenly speaking his line. “I hear you want a raise, yes? Well, there's something you could do to make that happen.”

“I’m interested in a raise, yes. But that truly depends on the favor you are asking for, sir?” Jaebum stated, a very real chill running down his spine as Jinyoung's darkened eyes bored holes into him. ‘ _Come on, pull yourself together’_ , he chided to himself. As if that would work anyway.

Jinyoung cocked his head to the side, his flawless lip pursing and unpursing as if he were truly thinking on something. “Maybe _‘favor’_ isn't really the word… I think a _deal_ is more of what I'm offering to you. An… opportunity.”

“Opportunity?” Jaebum repeated, his next lines running through his head as he tried to channel the correct emotion, whilst trying not to forget what he needs to say next, while _also_ trying to not combust from Jinyoung's intense stare. This was all too damn much.

“There are some services… _personal_ services, that I need done. If you want a raise, I think you wouldn't mind agreeing to them.” Jinyoung's brows raised, his tone suggestive and sight glued to Jaebum who wanted to bury himself right then and there. Of course Jaebum knew the suggestive implications of Jinyoung's statement, they were written to sound that way. But hearing such a tone come right out of his mouth, Jaebum wasn’t exactly prepared for the leap his heart took in his chest that came of it.

“Personal services such as… what?” Jaebum asked, constantly having to pull himself back to reality of things. This was Kim Junsu he was standing before, and he was Woo Yeun. This was not the Jinyoung he’s known for years and suddenly has some sort of magnetic pull to, this was his CEO offering him a raise, and that’s how he should be acting. Not like Jaebum, who wanted to die where he stood if Jinyoung licked his plump lips again.

“Things that need to be taken care of outside of the office… like at my personal estate. You'll come whenever I call you and take care of whatever I need, and I'll give you a better position here.” Jinyoung stated in a matter of fact tone, his dainty hands reaching down to pull open a drawer and dig something out.

“You’re beating around the bush, sir. You sound like you're asking me to come be your servant or something.” Jaebum stated as his dull minded character Yeun would’ve said.

Jaebum sort of hated how dumb his character was. Of course Junsu wanted Yeun to come be his ‘servant’, that’s what all the flirting in the past episodes was for. Even Jaebum knew that, so why his character had to be surprised about the whole offer was beyond him. But this was just a show, none of it really had to make sense at all. While Jaebum was judging his character, Jinyoung had pulled out a sheet of paper, placing it on the desk and sliding it towards Jaebum before clasping his hands upon the wooden surface and looking up at him with a small smirk.

“Here. It’s all in the contact.” Jinyoung stated, pointing to the paper, which was Jaebum’s cue to pick it up and read it. “You come assist me, and I’ll put more money in your pocket. I’m sure that sounds generous of me, doesn’t it?”

Jaebum took a moment to read the paper. The staff must’ve went to great details to put it together, since it wasn’t just a fake contract with random words on it, but a real agreement with terms and conditions and all that jazz. He almost thought that it truly was real, and by signing it he would be binded to Jinyoung forever. Not that he’d complain if it were real; he’s already signed a contact similar to that all those years ago when JJ Project was first formed, and he hasn’t regretted it since.

Jaebum shook his head as the scene directions told him to, looking up at Jinyoung to relay his next line. “This is… not very legal… and it’s definitely not appropriate, especially for something a company owner to offer his employee.”

To this Jinyoung stood up, slowly making his way around the desk to stand face to face with Jaebum. Jaebum had a strong desire to take a few steps back and put some distance between them, but that would ruin the scene, and his dread of having to do this all over again made him him stay put. Though, as Jaebum avoided making a mistake, Jinyoung was the one who in fact ended up messing up.

“And the way you look at me isn't very appropriate either, is it? I notice these things, Jaebum.” He said, Jaebum’s name passing through his lips as if it were written in the script.

“Cut!” The director yelled, interrupting the scene and approaching the two actors. Jaebum glanced over at Jinyoung whose cheeks wore a blush-- he’s already noticed his error. Jaebum was very aware of the way Jinyoung took a step away from him, the younger way too embarrassed to continue standing so close. That was the best for the both of them though, since Jaebum wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep their proximity like that either. “Things were going well, but his name is Yeun, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung nodded, rubbing his temples as he kept his sight off of Jaebum. It was obvious that he didn’t have the confidence to face him again. “Ah, I make that mistake a lot, sorry.”

the director smiled, patting Jinyoung's shoulder before walking out of the camera's shot. “That’s alright, take it from ‘ _I notice these things, Yeun._ ’…”

Jinyoung nodded, taking in a deep breath. Was he nervous too? It was the first time Jaebum had seen it the entire day, but Jinyoung was obviously dealing with his own struggles with this scene. It was almost nice to see him anxious and embarrassed, it reminded Jaebum that Jinyoung wasn’t in fact a perfect specimen who could handle any situation flawlessly. It was honestly cute to see him break his cool facade.

“Sorry…” Jinyoung whispered again, his voice so delicate and barely audible, only for Jaebum to hear as he looked into his eyes with a truly apologetic stare.

Jaebum’s chest felt warm. He hated that he liked the feeling.

“Action!” The director yelled, once again, snapping Jaebum back into character.

Jinyoung also quickly flipped back into his confident, and seductive CEO character, those piercing brown eyes back on Jaebum as if he hadn’t just embarrassed himself with an error in his acting. “...I notice these things, Yeun.”

Jaebum hated his next line, the weight of it was just too much and honestly felt too real pertaining to his and Jinyoung's current relationship. he wanted to run and hide after saying it. He felt like he was confessing something, even though it was only a line in a show.

“I can’t help but look at the things I find attractive.” he managed to get out, cringing on the inside at the stupid line that just so coincidentally spoke his true feelings.

Jinyoung's head cocked to the side, a pleased smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he took a few steps closer. Jaebum could feel his body heat now. “And I can't help getting what I want. Just sign the contract, and our relationship will be kept just between us.”

Jaebum took in a slow breath, looking down at the paper in his sweaty hands. “...there are terms here…”

“Of course, every business agreement has terms.” Jinyoung stated with a shrug. A bit of hair fell into his face. Jaebum wanted to put it back into place, but the scene just continued. He guessed no one really cared too much about it.

“so.. you're calling this a _business_ relationship?” Jaebum asked, lifting the paper up a bit more as if putting a barrier between them, Jinyoung on one side, him safely on the other.

Jinyoung shrugged, glancing down at the paper as well. “It's not anything more than that. I get a boytoy to take home, and you get a raise plus more money. Sounds good, no?”

Jaebum shuddered at the term ‘boytoy’ and how effortlessly Jinyoung called him it. He felt like he was truly going to die in the midst of filming this scene. _‘Just say the next line’_ he thought to himself. “Sounds like you're my sugar daddy. I don't like it.”

Jinyoung smiled, his relaxed yet intimidating demeanor able to fool anybody into believing this was actually his personality. Jaebum nearly believed it himself. “No, this is purely business. Just sign the contract, you'll see how things work out.”

“And… what if I don’t want to accept these terms?” Jaebum asked, trying to sound cocky and skeptical like he was supposed to, but he surely thought he fell flat on that aspect.

“Then you’re fired.” The words coming out of Jinyoung's mouth as a threat.

Jaebum shook his head, “You can’t do that. I can take you to court for this.”

Jinyoung shifted forward. There was barely any space between them now, their chests brushing lightly against one another. “But… do you really _want_ to?”

“I just want a better position here.” Jaebum let out a soft breath after his line, his heart now pounding against his chest. In just a few moments Jinyoung would say the line he dreaded most; the few words that had been replaying in Jaebum’s mind for days now. He wanted to cover his ears, he wasn’t sure if he could handle what he was about to hear.

And then Jinyoung was grabbing Jaebum by the tie, pulling their faces just centimeters away. Jinyoung's eyes stared right into Jaebum’s, his breath ghosting just over his nose past his cheek. “And I want someone to fuck me against a wall. We both can get what we want, just sign the contract.”

Jaebum choked. He nearly forgot what he was supposed to do next. The line came out even filthier than he’d imagined, with Jinyoung giving him an insatiable stare, his voice dropping to a bone chilling pitch. Jaebum felt like he’d lost his balance, almost falling over if it were for him scrambling to just pull his shit together and finish the unbearable scene.

“Jaebum… you’re supposed to agree and sign the contract.” The director called after a long moment of silence, the two just staring at each other as if no one else in the world existed.

Jaebum blinked, looking around as he finally yanked his eyes away from Jinyoung. He hadn’t even heard the director cut, was he _that_ lost in it? He shook his head, trying to hone his thoughts in on doing a good job on the scene, but it was already _so_ hard, and they were only three episodes into the filming with dozens of more scenes like this to come. Basically, he was doomed.

“Yeah, right… sorry…” he stuttered out, clearing his throat as he glanced at Jinyoung, who had let go if his tie and was waiting for them to start again.

“Don’t be nervous, you're doing fantastic. Take it from Jinyoung's line again. Action!” The director instructed, the cameras rolling again to retake the part.

Jaebum nearly died having to hear Jinyoung say it again. It wasn’t as bad as the first time though; he prepared himself for it and got through with signing the contract and handing it over to Jinyoung without fail. Though the entire time, he struggled to make eye contact with the younger, his heart pounding so hard he wondered how no one else heard it. The way Jinyoung made him feel as if he were on fire with just a few words that weren’t even his own… Jaebum could barely keep his sanity.

“Thank you. You’ll be on call.” Jinyoung stated as he took the contract, continuing on as if he hadn’t just fucked with Jaebum’s entire state of being. And he had the nerve to wink too. The script told him to wink, but god did Jaebum want to rip up the damn thing and burn it.

Jaebum walked out of the room, pausing just outside the door of the office to wait for the director to call the end of the scene.

“Cut! That was great guys! Aside from the few mistakes, you two are really good!” He complimented, running over to briefly check over the footage.

Jaebum let out a long sigh. His back pressed against the door as he sank down into a squat, his hands ruffling his hair that would surly upset the hair and makeup artists, but he’d take the scolding if it meant that he could have just a few moments out of everyone’s sight, especially Jinyoung's. He stayed behind the door, replaying the scene in his head. why didn’t he have a freakin pause button or some sort of remote for his mind? He needed to control his thoughts in some way, or else Jinyoung asking to be fucked against a wall would continuously plague his brain until the end of time.

Jaebum wanted to throw himself away like the disgusting trash he was for thinking of Jinyoung in that way.

And as if Jinyoung knew exactly that he was the last person Jaebum wanted to be around at the moment, yet ignored his wishes just to spite him, Jaebum watched him come around the corner, eyes widening as he found Jaebum crouched down in hiding. Judging by the way Jinyoung slid down the wall next to him, leaving just inches between their bodies on the floor, Jinyoung obviously hadn’t the slightest clue of Jaebum’s need to be alone right then.

“Hiding?” Jinyoung asked.

Well, maybe he did know then. But if he knew that Jaebum was hiding, why did he come join him instead of leaving him alone?

“I guess.” Jaebum responded.

Jinyoung nodded, gazing at the wall across from them. “Me too.”

Well, that at least made sense. If Jinyoung was going to hide too, why not hide along with the person he knew best? A little moment of silence passed between them, and for a second, Jaebum didn’t mind Jinyoung being there. He liked the quiet company; it felt better to be embarrassed together rather than alone.

Jinyoung ended up breaking the silence though, making Jaebum regret letting his guard down for just that one moment. “Did I do it well?”

That must've been a joke. Jaebum wondered how Jinyoung expected him to evaluate his acting _now_ , after having to recuperate from the hell he was put through _because_ of how good it was? He could barely function properly after it, the blush that covered his features should’ve been enough to tell Jinyoung exactly how well he did his job.

“Um… yeah, you were… really good. As always.” Jaebum neglected to mention that Jinyoung's performance was in fact  _too_ good, leaving him floored with the younger's acting skills.

An awkward atmosphere settled around Jaebum as the compliment landed. Jinyoung's eyes though, sparkled with a little bit of pride. Of course Jaebum was stroking that ego of his, and even though Jinyoung was the humblest of people and refused to ever acknowledge his own talent, it was obvious that he liked compliments; if the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips and the flash of gratification in his eyes were enough to tell by.

“You were good too. You looked genuinely attracted to… Junsu, I almost thought the scene was real.” Jinyoung said, brushing off Jaebum’s real attraction as just really good acting skills while at the same time avoiding making the mistake of saying that Jaebum looked attracted to _him_  but instead the character he played.

Though that was farthest from the truth, and Jaebum pretty much knew at this point (though he still didn’t really want to accept it) that he did in fact have some sort of intimate liking to Jinyoung. He could only imagine how awkward it would be for Jinyoung to mention how obvious Jaebum’s desire for him was in that moment; it would honestly make the shooting way more strenuous than it already was, that’s for sure.

What was also for sure was that Jaebum was a dumbass, and he had no idea how else to reply to Jinyoung's compliment aside from saying: “Yeah, and I thought you really wanted to be fucked against a wall.”

Jinyoung's brows raised, his eyes widening just a bit as he looked at Jaebum. Jaebum wondered: was it too late to throw himself out of an open window yet? He could barely keep eye contact with Jinyoung for just those few awkward seconds, and though he quickly turned away to look down at the hard cement floor, Jinyoung continued staring, a hint of a blush poking through the light makeup he was wearing.

To Jaebum’s surprise, Jinyoung actually chuckled, shaking his head as if he himself regretted the entire scene as well. “That was... really embarrassing to say. And now it’s gonna be on television for the world to hear…”

Jaebum lifted his head. Okay, Jinyoung took what he said as a joke. Though he wasn’t really joking, he’s not gonna _tell_ Jinyoung that. He’s fine with his true feelings being a joke, since exposing them was way too scary with too much anxiety and unsurety involved that Jaebum surely couldn’t handle nor wanted to deal with.

“Well... you've said cringier things…” he said, cracking a little smile to try and keep the conversation light.

“True. Still, I’m gonna be known as the horny CEO.” Jinyoung groaned, sighing heavily while covering his face with his hands, his head pressing back against the wall.

Jaebum shrugged, deciding to keep the conversation going like this. This was more _them_ , this joking back and forth dynamic. Jaebum felt way more comfortable talking that way with Jinyoung. It felt more natural. “It’s better than being the horny CEOs contractually binded submissive sex slave.”

Jinyoung let out a hearty laugh at that one, his hand habitually rising up to his face to hide the stretch of his lips into a smile and the sparkling teeth that yearned to be shown. “I guess you're right. Hey slave, get me a water?”

“Haha very funny.” Jaebum responded, nudging Jinyoung's arm with his elbow. He honestly didn’t want to move, he liked being there on the floor next to Jinyoung, just to two of them hiding out from everyone else. Though Jaebum hated to admit that the reason why he did actually stand up to go retrieve the water was not only because he was thirsty too, but literally just because Jinyoung asked him to, and if Jinyoung asked for anything else, he would be quick to provide it as well. “Yes master, I’ll go get both of us water.”

Jinyoung smiled up at Jaebum, his teeth tugging at his plush bottom lip that Jaebum has been staring at for way too long. “Mmm, I like that. Keep calling me master.”

Jaebum's brain short wired for just a moment. He wanted so badly to have just been imagining Jinyoung giving him such a suggestive stare. For that sultry voice of his asking to be called ' _master_ ' to have been fabricated in his head. For the little tantalizing wink of Jinyoung's eye to have just been something he pictured in his mind. But the way Jaebum's heart skipped a beat— or two— or maybe even six— that alone told him that this was all too real, and that his feelings for Jinyoung were real too, _and_ that Jinyoung was riding a _very_ dangerous line with the playful flirting.

As he tried his best to brush it off and retorted with “In your dreams”, Jaebum knew that everything that’s happened from the beginning of the shoot down to the little giggle he heard come out of Jinyoung moments ago would be replaying itself in his own dreams. And with so much of Jinyoung already stuck in his head, he was sure that that only meant he would grow to want Jinyoung even more.

Considering how things were going with Jaebum feeling things for his friend that he’s never felt before, it was possible that maybe this role wasn’t as bad as it had seemed.

Maybe it was worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit spicier ;)
> 
> Hopefully my writing isn't too confusing?? I always worry about that.
> 
> Lol anyway, thank you for still keeping up with this if youre still interested, im excited to continue writing! Please do let me know of any mistakes you come over because I surely am bad at spotting them.


	5. Chapter 5

It was safe to say that Jaebum's crush had become more intense as time went on, which only made the filming that much harder to do. They had another episode shot and filmed already, working nonstop for hours to  the production's needs. That didn't mean everything went smoothly though.

Jaebum hadn't known how much of a wreck he was when he liked someone. The last time he had a crush he couldn't remember, but he surely didn't think that it was  _ this _ bad. His performance was affected by his feelings, though one would think that considering his role, actually having feelings for his co-star wouldn't be that bad. Jaebum wasn't the type of person to use his experience in his acting though, he was instead the type that freaks out during certain scenes and need to take constant 5 minute breaks to cheer himself on to do it.

One time he had trouble just making eye contact with Jinyoung, granted their positions in the scene was Jaebum against a wall with Jinyoung leaning in way too close for comfort, which made it ten times harder. It was only another flirting scene though, yet he just couldn't bring himself to look into those deep brown eyes. They haven't even had  _ real _ intimate scenes yet. Just a heavy load of flirting to build tension between the characters.

The writing team definitely let them know that scenes of intimacy were coming soon though, warning Jaebum and Jinyoung to be prepared for it. And that freaked Jaebum out even more. His mini panic attacks didn't go without notice either.

Jinyoung was an observative one, always checking his surroundings and reading situations like a book. What sucked was that Jinyoung could almost instantly read Jaebum. They've been together for so long, it wouldn't make sense for jinyoung not to know Jaebum like the back of his hand. That was the worst part of it though; Jinyoung noticing Jaebum having trouble with a scene and him trying to soothe Jaebum with a shoulder massage or some kind words in his ear. It was hard to even stand Jinyoung's touch, with each interaction between them sending a chill down Jaebum's spine and leaving his heart pounding against his chest.

It was just honestly too much to handle.

Part of Jaebum swore that Jinyoung was doing this to him on purpose. Making him suffer by being so attractive and seductive and alluring and overall irresistible, what was Jaebum to do when such a perfect man had caught his heart on a string? But Jaebum also knew that he couldn't blame Jinyoung, since that perfectness is just who he is as a person. He probably has no ulterior motives at all, it's just Jaebum wishing he did. 

Jaebum is often known to read too much into things, and he was afraid that this was another one of those times. He was sure that Jinyoung was just being a kind friend, caring for him as he usually cares for people. But with strong feelings that are quickly getting stronger constantly blurring Jaebum's judgement, it was hard to see the lines between "just friends" and "maybe a bit more than friends".

Jaebum had tried his best to quit the whole overanalyzing thing, but it was extremely hard to do, especially since Jinyoung was a pretty unpredictable person. That's why Jaebum was caught off guard when Jinyoung approached him after dance practice with the guys on one of the days that instead of filming, they had to work with the group. And of course, the over analyzation of Jinyoung's every move began again.

Jaebum hadn't expected him to approach, he had been in the middle of speaking with their choreographer about something. Of course Jaebum took the liberty to examine that sculpted body of his from where he was slumped down on a chair on the far side of the room. Jaebum took a swig of cold water as his eyes outlined Jinyoung's figure, trailing down his back and over the plump curve of his butt and down those muscular legs. The water was only used to cool him down from practice, but from the sight of a hot and sweaty Jinyoung that had him still breathing heavily even after they had finished practice.

Jaebum liked just watching Jinyoung interact with people, seeing him talking and joking around with them as he was doing with the choreographer. He must've been asking about one of the moves though, because suddenly he broke out into dance with the choreographer watching him carefully. Of course the part of the dance Jinyoung had questions about was the part containing a body roll, because why would Jaebum ever get a break from drooling over this man.

Jaebum needed to close his eyes and drink some more water, this thirst for Jinyoung making him need to chug down nearly half of the bottle in one go. He pressed his head back against the cool wall, deciding to stay like this and not watch Jinyoung anymore since the last thing Jaebum needed was a heart attack. Some minutes passed like this, and Jaebum felt himself relaxing the longer he kept his eyes shut. Maybe he'd have to navigate the world blindly from now on to keep Jinyoung from wrecking him every second of the day.

Sure, that was a bit of an overdramatic thought, but Jaebum really started to consider it when he heard a startlingly close call of his name, only to open his eyes to Jinyoung standing right in front of him. If only he'd kept his eyes shut, then he wouldn't have looked like a fool spilling his water everywhere.

Jaebum ignored the spillage of his water though, allowing the cool liquid to run down his forearm and dry across his heated skin. He was more focused on this direct front view of Jinyoung, seeing the way his white t-shirt hugged his sweaty body perfectly tight, showing off the gains of muscle he had. And then those arms, seemingly molded by an actual artist, Jaebum could stare at them all day. Jinyoung had Jaebum beat when it came to body structure, he was perfectly shaped with a tiny waist and delicate frame yet somehow still showing off his masculine qualities all at once.

Jinyoung was truly just too much for Jaebum to handle.

He felt his heart skip a beat as they locked eyes, and Jaebum wanted to melt. But instead, he tried to act coolly, nodding his head up at Jinyoung in question of what the younger wanted.

Jinyoung brushed his fingers through his slightly damp with perspiration hair, the strands bouncing and falling carelessly around Jinyoung's face. “Jaebum can I ask you something?"

Jaebum briefly wanted to reply with  _ 'Yes angel, ask me anything.' _ But even if he said that as a joke it would be going to far, so he ignored what his heart wanted and replied with a casual "Sure."

Jinyoung shifted his weight, glancing down at the floor before his chocolate gaze trailed back up at Jaebum. Or… did he just check Jaebum out? Did his eyes not fall to the floor, but instead to Jaebum's lap and slowly work their way up his body back to his face? Jaebum mentally scolded himself for thinking that. That's what he  _ wanted _ to have happened, most likely not what  _ actually _ happened.

"This is gonna be… uh, a  _ bit _ awkward to ask but…” Jinyoung trailed off, seeming to be second guessing his question.

Though that piqued Jaebum's interest more. Obviously if someone prefaces a question like that, one would want to know what they're gonna be asked. Jaebum was no different. “What?”

Jinyoung then chewed on his bottom lip, something he does in an awkward situation. And that nearly killed jaebum, because he was a sucker for those pouty lips, and of course Jinyoung can't make it through one conversation without chewing or biting them.

Jinyoung  _ finally _ got the courage to ask the question, though once it came out, it was pretty lackluster. “Do… you wanna practice lines later?”

Jaebum had sort of hoped for something more. He didn't feel that this was an awkward question at all, it was just a casual request. He sort of imagined Jinyoung asking him to help with some exercises or to go over the choreography again. Or maybe that was just Jaebum's desire to touch Jinyoung speaking, since he would have gladly helped the younger if it involved touching.

Jaebum again scolded himself for sounding like such a perv.

But from those thoughts came an idea that make his heart nearly leap out of his chest. He almost grinned at himself as the thought ran through his mind, then came out of his mouth.

“Oh, sure. Um… wanna come over?” Jaebum asked, inviting Jinyoung to his house to have a more private practice session.

And Jaebum was scared of the response he'd get, he wasn't sure if Jinyoung would agree to it or not. But to his glee, Jinyoung gave him an adorable smile, nodding his head as if he'd been waiting to be asked that. “Sure, I’ll bring my script. And snacks if you want.”

Jaebum couldn't help but grin in return. They probably looked like a couple of idiots smiling at one another l like that, but Jaebum couldn't care less. “Yeah, that'd be great. I haven’t even read the script over yet, so just letting you know that I’m gonna be really bad.”

Jinyoung faltered, his brows raising a bit in surprise. “Oh, you haven't read it…”

Jaebum wondered why his mood changed so quickly. Jinyoung went from happy to disappointed in just a few seconds, what exactly was in the script that he wanted Jaebum to know about? “Why? Should I read it now?”

Jinyoung quickly shook his head, a smile returning to his face. “No! No, focus on whatever you have planned right now. We'll read it together later, at your place.”

Jaebum liked the sound of Jinyoung reassuring that they would be meeting at his place, as if silently confirming that it was a date. And the fact that Jaebum regarded it as a date considering that they were only meeting up to read lines off of a paper was a bit concerning, but he was too busy admiring Jinyoung's full smile to truly think too much about it. "Sure, okay.”

The two agreed, for a moment just standing their nodding at each other before Jinyoung went off to wherever he needed to be at  time. Jaebum let out a breath, trying to keep the grin on his face hidden in his shirt. He tried to be calm for the rest of the day, but he couldn't help but anticipate for their little practice session.

-

As the time they agreed to meet up approached, Jaebum rushed home while Jinyoung had his last schedule in the studio. He felt the sudden need to clean up his place, picking up random bits of laundry and sweeping cat hair from around his living room. He didn't know why he was suddenly doing all of this, and he refused to admit that it was because Jinyoung was coming over. Though the fact that Jaebum actually lit candles and sprayed air freshener throughout his house was enough to tell that he was trying to impress someone.

It had been a while since Jinyoung had last visited his house anyway. Thinking about it, the last time Jaebum remembered him visiting was at his housewarming get together when he first moved into his new place. Jinyoung had said he liked the vibe Jaebum had setup there, especially with the minimalistic decorations and cool lights he installed. Jaebum made sure to turn on those lights before Jinyoung arrived.

He did one last look around his living room and kitchen to make sure nothing was out of place, spotting a little white paw on his windowsill. He shooed his cats into his room, leaving out some food and water for them and silently praying that they don't become obnoxious and scratch at his door. As he was doing some last checking, he got a text from Jinyoung that he was entering the building.

Jaebum felt himself get excited, though he didn't know why. They were only there to practice lines, nothing else. Sure, the rush of having his crush come over to his house was exhilarating, but this was Jinyoung, his friend of many years. He shouldn't feel this nervous and giddy about it.

His heart almost stopped when he heard his front door buzz. He rushed over to it, looking through the peephole to ensure it was Jinyoung, and sure enough that gorgeous face of his was looking back at him. He opened the door, greeting Jinyoung with a smile as the younger walked in.

“Hey.” Jaebum said, his lips spreading wide as he watched Jinyoung walk into his home.

“Hi.” Jinyoung greeted back as he took off his shoes. He took a look around, and Jaebum watched him take in his surroundings. He hoped that Jinyoung still thought his place was cool. “Oh, smells nice in here.”

The smell is what he noticed first. It was a scent of warm vanilla, something that Jaebum knew for sure Jinyoung liked. “Yeah, I had lit some candles not too long ago.”

Jinyoung turned and locked eyes with him, a smirk tugging at the younger's lips. “Is my arrival that special? You needed to set the mood?”

Jaebum was caught off guard with the wording. He couldn't help but think of something more impure at the sound of  _ 'setting the mood' _ . “M-Mood?”

Jinyoung just gave him a light chuckle, seeming to be amused by the way Jaebum's face flashed with a bit of panicked confusion. “I’m just kidding. I brought food.”

Jaebum let out a breath. He can't handle Jinyoung kidding around like that. It reminded him of when Jinyoung told him to 'keep calling him master', jokes like that aren't good for Jaebum's heart. At the sound of food Jaebum looked down at Jinyoung's hands, just then noticing how full they were of bags.

His eyes widened a bit, not expecting Jinyoung  to have brought that much. “You said snack, this is a whole dinner set.”

Jinyoung shrugged as he walked over to place the bags on Jaebum's dining table, taking some items out to show what he bought. “Yeah, I’m kinda hungry and I needed real food, not just chips and stuff. Though I did bring some of those too.”

Jaebum cocked his head to the side, gazing at the many items Jinyoung brought. “We’re having a party or something?”

Jinyoung chuckled, choosing a tray of chicken to eat first. “I guess so, but you and me are the only guests.”

Jaebum smiled at that, watching Jinyoung devour that chicken. He really was hungry, and Jaebum would have offered to buy the food himself if he knew about it. Jinyoung glanced over at him, noticing Jaebum watching him eat, and he gestured for Jaebum to eat too. Though Jaebum didn't want to eat. He wanted to watch Jinyoung eat because seeing the sauce drip down his lip was adorable and the way he licked his fingers made Jaebum's heart stop.

Jaebum felt too whipped for this man, the fact that him just eating was enough to make Jaebum happy felt ridiculous at this point.

Jaebum decided to eat a tiny bit just to satisfy Jinyoung, though after a while he grew restless of the silence between them. He gave Jinyoung a few more moments to chew his food before interrupting.

“Um, so… wanna start practicing?” Jaebum asked, watching Jinyoung turn to face him with chipmunk cheeks filled with food. Jinyoung was too cute for this world, he concluded.

Jinyoung nodded, trying to speak and chew at the same time like the adorable idiot he was. “Yeah, sure. You have the script right?”

Jaebum smiled, nodding his head as he tried to focus on the conversation and  _ not _ on how he really wanted to pull Jinyoung into his arms right then. “Yeah my manager gave it to me, unfortunately I haven’t had the opportunity to read it yet. I’ll go get it.”

Jaebum quickly walked off back to his room, fighting with his cats who wanted to climb all over him. 

"Just wait a bit guys, Daddy has his cute friend over and I don't want you bothering him…" Jaebum whispered to them as he grabbed his script, bending down to pet each one of his cats before leaving the room again.

Jaebum returned to the living room, seeing that Jinyoung had made himself comfortable on his couch. He joined the younger who was flipping through the pages of his script, making his return known.

"Where's your cats?" Jinyoung suddenly asked, catching Jaebum off guard with the question. 

"Um, in my room. Why? Should I go get them?" Jaebum asked, willing to run back and grab his cats if Jinyoung wanted them.

Jinyoung chuckled shaking his head. "No it's fine. Just wondering since I hadn't seen them."

Jaebum nodded, letting out a small breath. He was truly willing to do mostly anything for Jinyoung, and he realized that as soon as he felt the need to go retrieve his pets once Jinyoung asked for them. He might as well call Jinyoung 'master' at this point.

“Okay, so we actually have a lot of scenes together.” Jinyoung reported as he read a few different pages of the script.

.“Do we?" Jaebum hadn't known that, and that made him happy yet worried at the same time. More scenes means more time with Jinyoung, but that also means more fuck ups from his nervousness. It was just them right now though, Jaebum willed himself to relax. No cameras, no staff, just him and Jinyoung sitting on his couch alone. 

That thought was supposed to calm him down, but it instead made him more aware of how he and Jinyoung were truly alone together. If something were to happen between them… Jaebum scolded himself once again for thinking not so clean thoughts. 

"Well, where do you wanna start?” he asked, clearing his mind of what he had been thinking of and focusing on the script in his hand.

“Um…” Jinyoung flipped through the pages, stopping on one and briefly scanning the lines. “...page 4, scene 5?”

Jaebum nodded, flipping to that page. “Oh okay, so are we acting this out again?”

“Yeah, let's pretend it’s the real scene. Conveniently it's on a couch too.” Jinyoung stated, positioning himself to face Jaebum properly as he readied himself for the scene.

“Okay. So, ready?” Jaebum asked as he straightening his own posture and positioning, almost mimicking Jinyoung.

Jinyoung nodded, flashing Jaebum a smile. “Yeah. Action.”

Jaebum pretended to look around as the script directed him to, his character Yeun supposedly being at Junsu's house for the first time and seeing how wealthy the CEO lives. “So this is your place huh? Sort of extravagant for such a humble guy.”

Jinyoung shrugged, tilting his head to the side with a tantalizing smirk. “If you have the money, spend it.”

Jaebum's mini heart attack count: 1. 

Jaebum's brows furrowed, though a little smile was on his face as well. “Are you trying to woo me with riches? I don’t really roll that way.”

Jinyoung chuckled, scooting closer to Jaebum. Their knees touched, and Jaebum was super aware of their knees touching, and he felt his skin heat up from just the light brush of their legs together. He was way too worked up at the moment. He chided himself to calm down.

Jaebum's mini heart attack count: 2.

“I’ve already wooed you. The fact that you agreed to the contact is proof enough that you want me just as much as I want you.” Jinyoung explained as he leaned forward just a bit, his eyes staring Jaebum down as a lion would his prey.

Jaebum swallowed hard, his heart pounding against his chest. His mini heart attack count jumped to 50 in that one moment, and he felt a violent shudder rip through his body. He hadn't realized how much silence had passed between them until he heard the leather of his couch rub together from him moving just slightly. His line was next, but he forgot to even look at the script. 

“Um… so… sorry, I lost my place…” Jaebum apologized, his cheeks burning a soft crimson as he tried to find his line again.

Jinyoung smiled warmly, nodding in understanding. “That’s fine, take your time.”

Jaebum felt like he's been holding his breath this entire time. He realized that his hands were shaking just a little bit, especially since Jinyoung still hasn't moved away, even with his break of character. Jaebum tried hard not to be so nervous and jumpy, but with Jinyoung just inches away from him, that was quite difficult.

Resisting Jinyoung in general was difficult.

Jaebum forced himself to  _ focus _ . How hard is it to read lines on a page? This was practice, nothing more. Jaebum found his place, clearing his throat before jumping back into the acting. “I just wanted a raise. It has nothing to do with attraction.”

Jinyoung's eyes darkened in a way that Jaebum didn't like, only because it struck a sense of strong desire in him for the man in front of him. How was Jinyoung so good at being breathtaking? Jaebum literally felt like he was suffocating.

“The way you look at me says otherwise.” Jinyoung stated, and for a second Jaebum felt as if Jinyoung were actually speaking to  _ him _ and not his character, since the way Jaebum looks at Jinyoung was out of nothing  _ but _ attraction.

And that's what made Jaebum falter again, the slight pang of fear that struck his chest of his feelings being exposed caught him off guard, until he realized that it was just a line. He really should've looked over the script before hand, but honestly would that have made the outcome any different? 

Jaebum was able to recover quicker this time, finding his next line and trying his best not to stumble over it. “Um… you’re quite bold, Mr.Kim.”

Jaebum noticed Jinyoung scoot even close now, their thighs pressed together as the younger leaned in further towards him. “I said call me Junsu. And you’re not too shy yourself, are you Yeun? You think I didn’t notice you unbutton your shirt in the car?”

This was way too much now. Jaebum felt like he really needed to take off a layer of his clothes or something because he was literally sweating from how close Jinyoung was. Dangerously close. Jaebum's next line pretty much summed up how he was feeling. 

“I-I was hot." He stated, speaking for his character  _ and _ himself now.

Jinyoung shook his head, his hand reaching behind Jaebum's head to press against the arm of the couch. “You  _ wanted _ me to see. I definitely noticed. Funny how you think I’m that dumb.”

Jaebum gulped in some air, trying his hardest to stay in character, but if Jinyoung got any closer he knew that he would melt. His body was reacting on its own, goosebumps running across his skin, hair standing on end, heart trying to beat out of his chest. That feeling of desire mixed with hesitation wrecked him, and Jaebum felt himself drowning in Jinyoung's presence.

“No sir, I just think you're jumping to conclusions.” Jaebum squeaked out, the line definitely not supposed to come out like that, but Jinyoung refused to stop the scene.

It was as if he were on autopilot, his unmoving gaze set on Jaebum like he were a target. Jinyoung ran his tongue slowly over his lips, and Jaebum cursed the shock of arousal that hit his body. He also condemned the brief thought of how Jinyoung must taste, and how he wouldn't mind sucking on that tongue of his since Jinyoung liked showing it off so much.

Jaebum really hated his impure mind.

“I like the conclusions I’m jumping to. I’m sure you do too.” Jinyoung's other hand found its way to Jaebum's thigh, his fingers spreading across the area as he further closed the distance between them.

Jaebum was on the verge of dying. He truly could give out and die just at that very moment. If it weren't for the enlivening squeeze of Jinyoung's fingers around his thigh, Jaebum would've thought that all of it was just a dream. Or that he was already dead. Either one would've given the same result anyway-- that this wasn't real. But it was startlingly real. Jinyoung's gaze, his closeness, the smell of fresh soap off of his body -- did he shower before coming over?-- and his hand moving way too much on Jaebum's inner thigh, it was  _ so _ real, and Jaebum could hardly take it.

And it's all in the script too, Jaebum realized. This was their first intimate scene. That's why they have to be close and personal, because their characters were making a move at one another for the first time. That's  _ also _ why Jinyoung had asked Jaebum about reading the scene earlier in the day; he knew that they would be practicing their first scene of intimacy.

And Jaebum of course panicked. The script was crushed between their bodies, so he couldn't even read what was coming next. His breath was shallow as Jinyoung closed in, yet he still kept just enough distance between them to speak their lines.

Jaebum couldn't even speak his line though, because one, he forgot it. Two, his script was under Jinyoung who refused to back away. And three, he wasn't in character anymore. He wasn't focusing on the script or acting out his part. He was trying to comprehend exactly what was going on at this point, and all that left his mouth was a pathetic stutter of "J-Jinyoung…"

“It say I have to touch you here.”Jinyoung stated, using the script as his excuse for his touchiness. Jaebum couldn't even verify if that was true or not, he can't even read his own script. He watched Jinyoung look up at the script in his hand that was behind Jaebum's head, his eyes briefly skimming over the words, though it didn’t even seem like he was reading them. And judging by the second squeeze Jaebum felt on his thigh, Jinyoung wasn’t intending on following the script anymore, since they weren't even in character at this point. “Then… um… this is when we… kiss…”

Jaebum felt his chest fill with a weird mixture of intense desire, anticipation, and suffocating anxiety. He didn’t know which one to lean more towards as Jinyoung was slowly closing the distance between them, but the anxiety was definitely becoming the most popular option, since Jaebum could only imagine how things can go so wrong from here.

There were a few possible outcomes. One being that Jaebum just says fuck it and kisses Jinyoung silly like he’s wanted to for weeks now, those lips being so conveniently close. Another option was to continue the scene, which again leads to kissing Jinyoung, and  _ god _ did Jaebum want to kiss him so bad. Or, Jaebum could awkwardly run away, not knowing at all how to deal with the situation besides completely removing himself from it.

Sadly, he went for the latter. “I need to use the bathroom.” 

Jaebum scrambled away from Jinyoung who was practically on top of him now. It was a very awkward shimmy, his legs knocking into Jinyoung's knees and his foot catching on the leg of the coffee table making him trip as he tried to quickly walk off. The fall from him hitting the floor and swiftly pulling himself up to head to the bathroom wasn’t what hurt the most though. What hurt most, was the face he briefly glanced back at, full of worry and confusion as he stumbled away. His chest tied itself in a knot at Jinyoung's expression, and he only wanted to hide himself more. 

In the bathroom he didn’t nothing but look at himself, all red with a blush and flustered. His heart was pounding a million beats a minute, it felt as if a drum was being played in his chest. He bent down to wash his face with cold water, trying clear his mind and figure out what the  _ hell _ he was doing. Or what the hell Jinyoung was doing. Or what they were both doing, since he just was overall confused.

A simple practice session turned into so much more so fast. or did it? Nothing happened, but Jaebum  _ felt _ like something happened. He felt embarrassed and anxious and he didn’t know how he could face Jinyoung after literally running away from him; he sucked at handling these situations, but was a professional at panicking and doing all the wrong things. He didn’t know how long he’d been in the bathroom for, but he realized how dumb it was to leave Jinyoung out there by himself; he probably felt as if he’d done something wrong. That wasn’t exactly how Jaebum wanted to leave the situation, and he realized that to fix things, he should at least go out and show his face again.

As Jaebum, walked out of the bathroom, he saw Jinyoung packing his things in a bag, the younger looking up briefly at Jaebum’s reappearance. “Jaebum, I was just readying to go.” He stated.

His voice was a bit unsettlingly cold, and it was obvious how he refused to look at Jaebum as he gathered his things that he was upset. Great. Now Jaebum felt bad. But, for what? He wasn’t the one who initiated the whole touchy feely thing, that was all Jinyoung. Jaebum hadn’t made even one advance, so why was Jinyoung mad at him for freaking out? And why did Jaebum feel like it was his fault when it truly wasn’t?

He couldn’t figure Jinyoung out, it was too much to think about, and at the time Jaebum just wanted to fix the situation in  _ any _ way he possibly could. “Oh… um, do you want me to give you a ride?”

Jinyoung gave Jaebum a closed lipped smile. That wasn’t his usual smile though. It was way too stiff, not relaxed at all. Forced. Now Jaebum  _ really _ felt bad, and Jinyoung didn't want anything to do with him either. “No, the manager is coming for me, I have to do some work tonight.”

“Oh…” was all Jaebum said in reply. He had nothing else he could possibly say at that point. He wanted to punch himself in the face if he could without looking like an idiot. But he already looked like one. An idiot who ran away from the person who he’s grown to want over the past few long weeks of shooting this stupid show.

And Jinyoung sighed heavily, only adding to the guilt Jaebum felt and the awkwardness of it all. Though to Jaebum's surprise, Jinyoung quickly turned back around to face him right after, their eyes locking. Jinyoung's stare carried an apology with it. “Look, Jaebum I didn’t mean for it to get so- “

“Jinyoung it’s fine. Don’t worry about it, we were just acting.” Jaebum quickly said. He didn’t mean to interrupt Jinyoung, but he didn’t want to hear him say ‘sorry’. Not when Jaebum wanted Jinyoung in more ways than Jinyoung could possibly know. How could he allow Jinyoung to apologize for doing something that he's wanted since he's developed this crush on the younger? Though Jaebum was the one to run away from it, he surely couldn’t blame Jinyoung for his actions.

“Right. Just acting…” Jinyoung mumbled, turning away from Jaebum with a melancholic look adorning his beautiful face, only proving that Jaebum again had chosen a bad choice of words. And just after that, when the awkward silence settled among them again, Jinyoung's phone buzzed. “...um, that’s him texting me.”

Jaebum nodded, following Jinyoung to the door as the younger went to let himself out. “Oh okay. Have a good night.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Jinyoung said, giving a half smile that really wasn't much of a smile at all before quickly walking down the hallway, the soft pad of his feet fading into the distance as he disappeared.

“Bye…” Jaebum mumbled, watching Jinyoung's figure until he couldn’t be seen anymore.

Jaebum closed the door, pressing his head against it and groaning as he banged the wall with his fist. Was he really  _ that _ stupid? He let an opportunity slip through his hands so easily, just because he was a little scared. With that attitude, Jaebum wouldn’t be able to get anything he wants. And that especially included Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I was super lazy this past week lol.
> 
> Oh by the way, the director isn't important lol. Don't worry about him, he's just there.
> 
> Anyway, Idk what my obsession is with got7 + smut + fifty shades of grey (especially since I've NEVER watched the movie or read the books lol) but um it seems that I'm not alone here since you all seem to like it too sksksks. I hope you're still enjoying it!


	6. Chapter 6

A wreck. If there were to be any term to perfectly describe Jaebum during their next shoot, that would be it. Just a wreck.

Since Jinyoung had made a move on him (or at least Jaebum liked to think of it as that) he'd been on edge about their upcoming shoot. Jaebum would have freaked out about their kiss scene either way, but with the added tension between them, acting with Jinyoung in general became an even more difficult and daunting task.

But acting with Jinyoung just in his daily life was difficult. After that day the two had an obvious line drawn between them, avoiding one another like the plague during dance practice and table reads of the script. Jaebum didn’t exactly know if he was actively avoiding Jinyoung or if Jinyoung was actively avoiding him, but either way neither of them knew how to navigate a room with the other in it.

So they just stayed apart. They would be in the same room, but pretend that the other wasn't there. And though it honestly felt terrible to ignore Jinyoung, it also felt terrible to face him too. The both of them seemed to be acting like kids who can't express themselves properly, which only made their situation worse. How can you work with someone you're trying to actively avoid?

It literally came down to the next day of filming for them to acknowledge one another, and even then it wasn't actual words being spoken, just a head nod in greeting. And these two were somehow supposed to act as lovers together even though they oozed awkwardness around each other.

It didn't actually dawn on Jaebum that he really had to kiss Jinyoung until the day of the shoot finally came. It truly hit him when they were in the dressing room getting their makeup and wardrobe done, and Jaebum had glanced over and saw a stylist painting lip balm onto Jinyoung's lips. Jaebum shamefully stared at Jinyoung's cute pouty lips for however long he sat there pickering them for as his stylist applied the lip balm to them.

And Jaebum's obsession with his lips is what made him realize that in less than an hour, he's gonna be kissing those pair of perfect lips on camera in front of dozens of people to see. And that kiss will be broadcasted on television for thousands to see. Jaebum’s anxiety came knocking on his door once again, and it intruded into his day without an invitation.

And what was worse was that Jaebum didn’t have Jinyoung nearby to calm him down. Jinyoung usually spotted a change in Jaebum's behavior or notices when he’s freaking out about something, and though Jinyoung's soft ministrations of encouragement put Jaebum on edge even more, he still enjoyed having a support system to tell him everything will work out fine. They were avoiding one another though, which made dealing with the shooting of this show quite harder.

They didn’t even speak until it finally came time to shoot the damn kiss scene, and Jaebum wished they could’ve worked things out beforehand; he wished they could’ve done something to ease the tense atmosphere that had grown between them when they were together. They didn't though, and that's what made Jaebum dread approaching the set that Jinyoung was already on, waiting patiently for him to suck it up and film the scene. Jaebum had tried stalling by asking some staff a few questions and using the bathroom, but by this point he's exhausted that excuse and he really had no choice but to get on with it.

The setting was in Junsu's house, with Yeun visiting there for the first time. And of course this is where their first kiss is supposed to take place, right on the stainless white leather couch Jaebum was lowering himself on with Jinyoung just a foot away from him. Jaebum had a tough time making eye contact, and he decided to focus on anything else but Jinyoung.

One of the staff was giving stage directions, so he tried focusing on her, yet Jinyoung kept shifting around where he sat, drawing Jaebum's attention back to him. Jaebum cursed how much of an unintentional attention seeker Jinyoung was, and he cursed himself for giving him all of that attention he never asked for. His goal was just to try making it through this scene alive, but the fact that he can't even sit near Jinyoung without his heart racing proved that his goal was most likely impossible.

And before Jaebum could even psych himself up for the scene, they were already counting down to action; everyone settling in their places and watching the two main stars eagerly. Jaebum wasn't ready at all, and when he heard the snap of the clapperboard signalling the start of filming, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

He faintly heard Jinyoung's first line roll off of his tongue, though when it came time for Jaebum to speak, the scene was already being stopped.

"Jaebum you have to look at him when he's speaking. Your body had to face him too, remember body language. You look too tense right now." A voice, probably the director's, told him.

Jaebum looked up, realizing that his eyes were focused on the carpet under him and _not_ on Jinyoung. His body was facing forward and not towards the man he was supposed to kiss in a few minutes. Jaebum forgot nearly everything he's learned in acting in just five minutes, and in all fairness it was all Jinyoung's fault.

Jaebum had to take the blame though, since he was obviously the one causing problems and delaying the scenes progression even further.

"Right… sorry…" he apologized while turning his body towards Jinyoung, though his gaze was still on the floor.

His apology was accepted and the scene started again, and as soon as the clapperboard snapped for their second take, Jaebum finally looked up into Jinyoung's eyes for the first time in days. Facing Jinyoung again in such an intimate setting was quite overwhelming, to say the least. All Jaebum could think of at the time were how those dark eyes bored into him the day they practiced this exact scene.

And those eyes alone could melt Jaebum in an instant. Whether they were wide and dewy or narrow and seductive, Jinyoung's eyes told a story all on their own, and Jaebum hated Jinyoung for having such a skill. The story they told in this scene was one of longing and desire, and for Jaebum to be on the receiving end of it was a strenuous task for him considering how real he wanted those feelings to be.

Jaebum had to constantly remind himself that they were actors in a show, and that this was just one scene of many intimate ones that he'd have to film with Jinyoung. The thought of having more scenes like this one ended up making him even more nervous though, which of course didn't bode well for the scene they were trying to film now.

The filming was quickly interrupted to correct Jaebum again, the staff telling him to lean in closer and actually look like he's attracted to Jinyoung, not appalled by him. Jaebum hadn't even realized that he was giving such an impression, since his true feelings were quite the opposite. He didn't know how to navigate his feelings though, he didn't know how to separate his true desire for Jinyoung from his character's desire for his boss. It felt one in the same at this point, and that wasn't exactly a good thing.

A good idea would be for Jaebum to channel his real feelings into his acting, since the entire concept of the show is two people in a workplace slowly falling for each other. But Jaebum wouldn't be acting then. And the feelings he had for Jinyoung were not only desperation and desire; they were amusement and adoration, and even more feelings that twisted his stomach in a knot and had him giggling endlessly just from the thought of the man.

Contrary to popular belief, Jaebum usually becomes a stuttering mess when he has a crush, and his crush on Jinyoung was no different; besides it being a bit more intense than he could remember. The filming had to stop again for this reason, since Jaebum couldn't get one line properly out of his mouth without him needing to repeat himself or start all over again from the top.

Jaebum felt terrible to be the main problem hindering the progression of the filming, and the complaints he got were again about how awkward he looked. He was told to relax and do the scene naturally, but it was damn hard to do anything _'naturally'_ around Jinyoung. Jaebum was the most unnatural around him, and that's only because he was trying hard (and failing) at not looking like a dumbass in front of him.

Jinyoung of course didn't know that though, he probably thought that Jaebum was just uncomfortable around him or uncomfortable about the scene in general. He probably thought it was all his fault that Jaebum was acting so weird. Technically it was, but Jinyoung was the type to beat himself up about it more than he really needs to. Part of this was only Jaebum's fault, Jinyoung had very little to do with him suddenly becoming a babbling idiot. And Jaebum just hated the thought of Jinyoung blaming himself in general, the last thing he wanted was for Jinyoung to feel as if he needed to take responsibility for his mistakes.

But Jinyoung did feel bad, and he did feel like he had something to do with Jaebum's constant fuck ups, which was probably why he reached out and finally touched Jaebum for the first time in the past few days, mumbling the words of encouragement, "You can do it."

Jinyoung decided that it was necessary to place his hand on Jaebum's thigh as a reassuring touch, but in Jaebum's honesty that was absolutely the _worst_ place to touch him to try and calm him down. That only made him jolt and push Jinyoung's hand away; not because he didn't want to be touched by Jinyoung, but because he didn't have a proper warning before it happened and he instinctively moved the younger's hand from such a sensitive area.

Jaebum watch Jinyoung pull away, his eyes falling to his lap. Great. Now Jaebum felt bad. He pushed Jinyoung away instinctively, it was just his first reaction to the sudden touch. He didn't mean it to come off as not wanting Jinyoung's support at all.

But that's sort of how it came off as, and Jaebum really needed to learn how to handle things better than just reacting. He didn't like seeing Jinyoung's crestfallen expression, and he felt the need to at least excuse his actions from before.

"Thanks. I mean, yeah. I'll try." Jaebum blurted out in a confusing mash of sentences.

It didn't really make sense, but he hoped Jinyoung caught on to what he was trying to say. He assumed he got his message across, judging by the little smile and nod Jinyoung gave him after he had said it. Well now he felt a tad bit more relaxed. Him and Jinyoung were actually communicating now; who would've guessed that the scene that drew a line between them brought them back to speaking terms?

Speaking to Jinyoung for those brief seconds though didn't exactly load off all that needed to be said between them. Jaebum wanted to talk about what happened the other day, he wanted to figure out what exactly was going on between them, he just wanted time to just talk to Jinyoung because going for days avoiding him really strained Jaebum's energy. But of course now wasn't the time, they were working now, and before Jaebum could even suggest getting what he needed to say off of his mine, the clapperboard was snapping again for take three.

Jaebum was tired of this now. He wanted to get this done just so he and Jinyoung could communicate normally with one another, not follow some stupid words on a paper. He felt like there was still an invisible wall between them, and he desperately wanted to completely break it down to truly connect with Jinyoung again.

On the third take him and Jinyoung breezed through the lines, Jaebum actually making an effort to put on a perfect performance. Of course there were still a few hiccups here and there, but Jaebum tried to handle them like a professional, continuing the scene as if nothing happened.

And things were going pretty well, until it got to the part where Jinyoung's hand was on Jaebum's thigh again. Except it wasn't for reassurance this time, it was for a more suggestive purpose, and Jaebum kind of forgot that the kiss scene was still a real thing that he had to do, and that in mere seconds his lips would be touching Jinyoung's.

Jaebum felt another hand on his chest slowly pushing him back against the couch, and that was when the real panic set in. Jinyoung's body crawled over his, the hand that had been rubbing Jaebum's thigh was now travelling up Jaebum's chest to his neck, fingers burying in the soft hair at the back of Jaebum's head. A violent shudder rocked his body as Jinyoung's fingers danced over his skin, tantalizing and making him crave more even though he truly didn't want to go any further than this.

His heart raced in his chest, the air in his lungs quickly depleting as Jinyoung leaned in, the warmth of his body burning Jaebum up. He felt Jinyoung's thumb gently brush over his ear, sending an unforgiving shudder through him. Jinyoung's lips were so close. Too close. _Way_ too close.

Jaebum's determination to finish the scene disappeared just then. The way Jinyoung held him so carefully and approached so slowly as if the slightest move would break him gave him a near heart attack. His chest hurt, and though he had fully functioning lungs, he couldn't breathe.

In a literal _and_ figurative sense, Jaebum choked. His hands frantically pressed at Jinyoung's chest, pushing the other away so he had space to sit up. He then touched his own chest as he took in a deep breath, feeling as if he was breathing for the first time ever. He glanced at Jinyoung before standing up, giving everyone a quick apology as he ran out.

His excuse was the bathroom. Again. He shut himself in the bathroom and actually planned on just hiding in there forever. The bathroom had a gigantic mirror that reflected the deep blush Jaebum wore, and he hated looking at himself. He looked pathetic. He felt pathetic. He can't even do a kiss scene right. Why was he casted for this role again?

Jaebum just hated everything at this point. He hated karma for pitting everything against him. He hated the director for casting him in such a difficult role  He hated himself for being so unprofessional. He hated Jinyoung for being absolutely perfect in every way. Jaebum just kinda hated the world like an overdramatic teenager, complaining about how hard his life is just because of a crush.

Why was liking someone so damn difficult?

And even when he thought he had really messed up now and there was nothing that could happen to make his day worse, karma slapped him in the face with Jinyoung once again. Fucking Jinyoung. Because why would Jaebum go even a second without that man in his head.

“Jaebum?” he heard from behind him after the bathroom door clicked open, Jaebum being the idiot he was and not thinking of locking it.

He heard Jinyoung's footsteps gently tap the vinyl floor behind him, stopping in the middle of the narrow room. Jaebum just couldn't turn to face him, instead he faced the wall, pressing his head against the cold tiles. "I’m sorry…”

“No, Jaebum it’s okay.” Jinyoung quickly said, to which Jaebum shook his head in denial. “It’s okay, seriously, we all get nervous sometimes.”

Jaebum sighed frustratedly. Jinyoung didn't get it at all. If it were only nerves he had, Jaebum could handle it better. It was _Jinyoung_ himself that Jaebum couldn't handle, and he hated how skittish he became because of him.  “It’s not just nerves…”

“Then… what is it?” Jinyoung asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Jaebum shook his head again; expressing his feelings would make only make things more awkward between them. “Nothing Jinyoung, I just need a minute to pull myself together…”

There was a slight moment of silence, and Jaebum heard a few more steps approaching him. "Jaebum if you feel-“

Jaebum jolted, quicky pulling away from the touch he felt on his arm. He hadn't noticed how close Jinyoung had gotten, and when he turned to finally face the younger they were suddenly standing just a little over a foot apart.

Jinyoung's hand hovered in the air for a moment before he dropped it to his side, refraining from touching an already on edge Jaebum again as he continued. “...if you feel uncomfortable about it or anything, I won’t be upset with you. I don’t think the director would either. Just say something.”

It wasn't that simple. Jaebum knows that already. Even if he suddenly expressed discomfort with the scene, it's not like he could change it. The script was already written. The storyline already set. And he felt even worse that Jinyoung thought that he didn't want to kiss him, when in fact Jaebum's just been dreaming of those lips for weeks.

He just panicked when it came to these situations, and it made no sense, Jaebum absolutely hated it. His feelings always made him do irrational and stupid things, like running away from the person he _didn't_ want to run away from.

“It’s… it’s not… that…” he mumbled, looking down at his feet since looking at Jinyoung would only make him even more embarrassed about the situation.

Jinyoung sighed, taking a step towards Jaebum. He was quiet for a moment, the two just standing apart from one another with the humming of the fluorescent lights bouncing off the bathroom walls. “It’s a kiss. You’ve had one before, right?” Jinyoung finally asked.

Jaebum looked up, his pride hurt for some reason at the doubt Jinyoung expressed in his question. “Of course I’ve had one.”

“Then, the only difference is that you’re kissing me. It’s just a few seconds, then we continue with the lines after it.” Jinyoung explained it as if it were just _that_ simple. Does he even know who he is? Does he understand what he means to Jaebum? Does he even know how scary it is to just kiss someone in general?

Probably not with his fair share of kissing scenes in the past. Still, Jaebum can't just kiss Jinyoung like it was a walk in the park. Those sacred lips don't need to be tainted with his own quivering and chapped ones.

“… you make it sound easy but…” Jaebum trailed off, covering his face with his hands. God this was embarrassing. There goes not making a fool of himself in front of Jinyoung. He should've known earlier it was already too late for that.

Jinyoung ignored Jaebum's embarrassment though; instead he took another step forward, deciding to make an attempt at touching Jaebum again by removing the hands he covered himself with off of his face. “It is easy. Just, kiss me.”

Jaebum needed a moment to process that. Was Jinyoung explaining how to finish the scene, or was he asking Jaebum to… kiss him? It couldn't be the latter, that would make no sense. Why would Jinyoung suddenly tell Jaebum to kiss him? He probably misunderstood what Jinyoung was trying to tell him.

Jaebum shook himself out of his thoughts, making sure to listen closely to exactly what Jinyoung was saying. “What?”

And Jinyoung moved closer, his hands slowly travelling from Jaebum's arms up to his jaw in such a quick motion that Jaebum didn't even have time to respond. “Kiss me.” he repeated.

Then Jaebum felt the soft touch of something brushing over his lips, and the sheer shyness of it nearly made his knees buckle. His eyes were still opened in shock, though Jinyoung's were closed and relaxed. It was just a light pressure of their lips touching, not going any further than the gentle press of their mouths together. Just that sent Jaebum's mind blanking though, and when one of Jinyoung's hands moved down to squeeze his waist, he almost whined from how much he wanted this and even more.

He was caught off guard with the sudden kiss, but it was a pleasant surprise that he easily found himself addicted to, and it ended way too soon as Jinyoung pulled away from his lips.

“Like that. See? Easy.” Jinyoung mumbled as he slowly retreated from Jaebum, leaving the elder with goosebumps running all along his skin.

Jaebum was still in a state of shock, only replying with a distant. “Y-Yeah…”

Jinyoung himself was blushing, looking down at the floor as if he couldn't even believe that he did it either. He did eventually glance up at Jaebum though, and the look of pure amusement that danced in his eyes made Jaebum want to grab him by his collar and push him against the sink. Though that was just a thought that manifested into nothing; he just wanted to do it. Not that he actually would.

“You think you can do the scene now?” Jinyoung asked, snapping Jaebum out of his suddenly impure thoughts.

Jaebum had a difficult time trying to find his voice because Jinyoung just _kissed_ him and was trying to play it off like that was a totally normal thing to do. "Um… I c-can try…” he somehow responded.

“Okay, good.” Jinyoung replied, smiling at Jaebum for a long moment, probably staring at his red face and awkward stance that was caused by the man himself. “Um... I’ll go tell them you’re coming.”

“Yeah…” Jaebum mumbled, not even really comprehending the conversation they had after the kiss because his mind still lingered on the softness of Jinyoung's lips (that were wonderfully softer than he had imagined them to be).

With that Jinyoung was gone, and Jaebum had to manually recover from whatever the hell just happened. He touched his lips that still tingled with the feel of Jinyoung, then he shamefully ran his tongue over his bottom lip just to see if the taste of Jinyoung still lingered. It did taste a bit like the lip balm Jinyoung had put on earlier.

He cringed at how weird he was being. Licking his lips to taste Jinyoung? Really? Has he fallen that deep for that man? It was even more embarrassing than messing up his lines during filming, just the thought of how soft and pliable he becomes when with Jinyoung makes him cringe. He can't do anything about it though, that's just what ends up happening, and now he was trying to keep himself together after Jinyoung almost tore him apart with a gentle kiss.

He hoped that splashing cold water onto his face would help calm him down and dissipate the furious blush that colored his cheeks, and just as he did so Jaebum remembered that he was wearing makeup and that the makeup artists were gonna be pissed that he ruined it. That was the least of his worries though; he was instead more focused on gathering the courage to leave the bathroom and get on with the job he had to do.

He's wasted enough time already, and though he dreaded walking out, he needed to get this done. Jaebum touched his lips again, almost as if he were trying to imitate the feeling of Jinyoung's lips against his own for encouragement. A smile creeped onto him as that giddy feeling of attraction towards Jinyoung nested in his chest, and he had to wipe the grin off of his face before finally exiting the bathroom; returning with a much more calmer outlook opposed to when he first went in.

“Jaebum! You ready to try this again?” the director asked, obviously trying to keep up a cheerful mood, though Jaebum was sure that the delay in filming was probably a pain in the ass to deal with. He appreciated the effort regardless.

“Yeah, sure…” Jaebum mumbled, his eyes immediately finding Jinyoung a few feet away who he locked gazes with briefly.

He was then being tugged away to fix his make up, the stylists complaining at him just as he predicted they would. After just ten minutes Jaebum was being pushed back to the set, with everyone waiting on him to continue the shoot.

Jinyoung was still wearing his blush from earlier as Jaebum approached the set. Why Jinyoung had to be so adorable in one of the most nerve wracking moments was beyond Jaebum, but he didn't complain. They had to finish this scene, and if Jaebum kissed Jinyoung once, then he can do it again (and fifty more times if he were allowed to). Jaebum took in a breath before taking his position again on the couch, waiting for the clapperboard to mark the beginning of another take.

Their lines and actions were repeated, and in just moments Jaebum was again on his back with Jinyoung hovering over him. Jinyoung seemed to be less hesitant this time, and Jaebum didn't know if it was because they had already kissed or because the scene directed him to be that way. Jaebum didn't refuse it though; this time he let Jinyoung sweep in and press their lips together like he tried to earlier.

It took the director to jump in and declare “Cut!” for the two to realized that they had kissed longer than they were supposed to, both regretfully pulling away once they registered his loud voice.

"That was much better than the last few takes. I'm glad you two sorted out whatever was going on. Nice job!" The director complimented, having absolutely no idea what hindered their performance before, and probably not caring much.

But Jaebum knew exactly why this was probably one of the most difficult scenes for him to film. And though he couldn't really tell, something inside of him told him that Jinyoung knew as well; which would definitely explain the kiss in the bathroom.

Neither of them mentioned it though, and they instead sat there with dumb blushes and hidden grins on their faces as they waited for directions on the next scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now they know that "something" is between them, let's just see if they are bold enough to do something about it sskssksk
> 
> I hoped my writing still makes sense ;-:


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated much sooner than last time haha kinda proud of myself.

Jaebum just couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. Not the one they did on the couch that was scripted and angled awkwardly for the camera to get a good shot. But the one in the bathroom, the gentle shy one that Jinyoung quickly placed upon Jaebum's lips. That one made Jaebum's stomach fill with butterflies and his cheeks a rosy pink.

He kept replaying the moment in his mind, honestly wishing he could go back in time to experience it over again. He wanted to feel Jinyoung's hands on his waist and jaw, and the warmth from his body being so close, even the way Jinyoung's hair slightly brushed along his cheek was burned into his memory. Everything about that kiss was perfectly imperfect, considering that it happened out of nowhere in a bathroom. For the rest of the day Jaebum couldn't keep his eyes off of Jinyoung, a new, stronger feeling of attraction pulling him towards that man. He walked with a spring in his step, and had a hard time not smiling to himself about it.

Why Jinyoung kissed him was still a mystery though. Jaebum wanted to believe that it was more than just practice for the real deal kiss on camera, but he still had that inkling of doubt. Jinyoung was a confusing one when it came to feelings, and even if Jaebum were to ask him of his motives, he would surely get a cryptic answer.

Jaebum hadn't even had the chance to talk to Jinyoung though, they were so busy filming for the rest of the day that they barely saw one another after that. They had solo scenes to shoot, and Jinyoung's filming ran a lot later than Jaebum's, so Jaebum ended up going home without him. 

He's been wanting to talk with Jinyoung for a while now; just talk about everything. Yet he had no idea what he should even say, or if he would even have the courage to say what was on his mind. That was the reason for him not bringing it up at all, he’d rather ignore the subject than make things even more weird between them by bringing it up.

The day after filming, Jaebum had to be at the company building again to finish off some work he needed to get done there. He was making himself some coffee in the lounge of the company building after a long meeting that really wasn’t all that important to him. He just had to be there as a representative of Got7, but the topic of conversation wasn't anything of interest. After a dull two hours, he needed an energy boost, and he often visited the lounge to unwind by himself.

Normally one would expect the lounge to be filled with other people on break, but it rarely was since everyone pretty much always had something to do. That’s why Jaebum enjoyed going there, taking a moment out of his day to be by himself and relish in the brief break he got from his busy schedule.

His vacation from his daily schedule only lasted about fifteen minutes though, since he definitely needed to practice some choreography he missed due to filming. He and the choreographer spent late night learning the moves, but Jaebum hadn't perfected them yet, and he couldn’t stand being behind the rest of the group. He made his way down to one of the vacant practice rooms that were left over for anyone who wanted to use it for the same purpose Jaebum was using it for: extra practice. He set down his coffee and turned on the computer and speakers, searching up a calming song to warm up to.

Dancing usually takes his mind off of other things anyway, since he was more focused on getting the moves right than anything else. Therefore he used that as his distraction, drowning his thoughts out in the music as he prepped his body for the copious amount of movement he would be doing. He was in the middle of stretching out his legs, bent over forward and gripping his ankle when he heard the door click behind him. If he had been playing the music any louder he wouldn't have heard the sound, and he wouldn’t have been able to see Jinyoung's surprised expression as he stepped into the room.

The two stood there just staring at one another, just taking in the fact that they have somehow yet again been attracted to each other like magnets that just don’t know how to stay apart. It felt like Jinyoung was literally being shoved anywhere into Jaebum's life where he wasn’t already, occupying the leftover time and energy Jaebum usually had to himself. It was unbelievably annoying; Jaebum hated being reminded of how much he’s come to adore this man over the past weeks.

Yet there he was again, facing Jinyoung in an unexpected turn of events where they were in the same place at the same time, his heart skipping a beat at just seeing his face pop into the room. It took Jaebum a moment to realize that he was still bent over, basically shoving his ass in Jinyoung's face in quite an embarrassing position. He quickly stood up straight and spun around to lower the music, waiting for Jinyoung to explain exactly why he was there.

Yet the first thing out of his mouth was “Oh, you’re here.” As if Jaebum should be the one giving the excuse as to why he was there.

“Yeah… so are you.” Jaebum responded, deciding to throw the unspoken question of  _ ‘why are you here? _ ’ back at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him. He decided to answer first, since he was the one intruding on Jaebum's private practice session. “I came to practice. I missed a rehearsal for the show.”

Of course. He was there for the exact same reason Jaebum was there. Because why not at this point. Fate is obviously playing a cruel game of push and pull with the two, and though Jaebum was tired of it, he couldn’t do anything to control it.

“Me too.” Jaebum stated, watching as Jinyoung walked over to the cushioned seat against the wall and dropped his things onto it. Looks like he planned on staying.

“Well, considering that we both missed the same day of practice due to filming, I’m not surprised.” Jinyoung stated as he set out the usual things he needed during practice; a water bottle, phone charger (because his phone is always near death for some reason and charging it during practice was a habit he happened to form), hair tie that he kept on his wrist until he needed it, and a tiny rag to wipe his sweat away.

“Well I was stretching for practice, so…uh, I guess you're welcome to join me.” Jaebum offered, even though he sort of wanted to stay away from Jinyoung to avoid doing something stupid again. But his mouth worked on its own, and Jinyoung was already taking a spot next to him before he could take back the invitation. Not that he would’ve taken it back in the first place.

“I’m gonna have to, I need to get these moves down.” Jinyoung replied as he began to warm his muscles up.

Jinyoung stretched himself thoroughly, some of the positions he was in giving Jaebum a perfect view of a few of his mouth watering ‘assets’. Jaebum’s eyes were glued to Jinyoung's body for a good portion of the time he was supposed to be stretching himself. That was already a sign of how bad of an idea Jinyoung being there was; Jaebum’s rate of productivity dropped by at least a drastic 40 percent. And Jinyoung has the littlest clue of what affect he has on Jaebum.

Jinyoung did notice how little Jaebum was doing his exercises though, a frown of disapproval forming on his face the longer Jaebum stood there and drooled. “Did you stretch everything already? You should loosen yourself up for less cramps.”

Jaebum blinked himself out of it, needing a minute to realized that Jinyoung was actually talking to him. “Ah, um… yeah, yeah I stretched. I’m just… waiting on you…”

Jinyoung nodded, standing up straight after stretching out his already muscular legs that bulge through his sweatpants. ”Oh okay. I thought I had interrupted you and you hadn’t finished yet.”

Jaebum shook his head, avoiding Jinyoung's smoldering stare and walking over to the computer to change the song. ”No… just... are you ready?” He tried to ask as normally as possible.

Though Jinyoung caught on to the awkwardness of his question, the younger’s brows immediately furrowing together as he already sensed something was off. “Hey… are you okay?”

Jaebum heard Jinyoung's footsteps grow closer, and he was immediately reminded of the bathroom. The last time he had his back to Jinyoung, he turned around to the younger being just a few inches from his face, and then he was being kissed. A shudder ran through him, and for some dumb reason he felt the need to escape. He felt cornered even though he wasn’t; he felt exposed even though he hadn’t exposed anything. 

That was just the affect Jinyoung had on him; he was able to turn Jaebum into such a vulnerable guy, it was quite unbelievable. Jaebum couldn’t even believe it himself, and he didn’t know exactly how to handle such an overwhelming amount of emotions being crashed upon him besides running away from them. Again.

And that’s what he did. Or at least  _ tried _ to do. Jaebum turned with his sights on the door, about to tell Jinyoung that he needed to go  _ ‘check on something quickly’ _ just to get any excuse to leave the room and calm himself down. Though Jinyoung seemed to have been expecting this, or maybe he was so used to Jaebum running away that he was able to predict his actions. Either way, Jinyoung caught Jaebum’s wrist just as the elder rushed past him, pulling Jaebum back and keeping him from leaving.

Jaebum's breath caught in his throat as he spun around, again facing Jinyoung in a familiar scene that took place in a bathroom just the day before. Except for now they were alone in the practice room together with Jinyoung tightly gripping onto his wrist in a desperate plea for him to stay. It was unspoken, but Jaebum understood it. Jinyoung really didn’t want him to run away this time.

“Jaebum wait… um, about what happened in the bathroom at the shoot…” Jinyoung started, suddenly bringing up the thing that Jaebum’s been having a hard time forgetting. Jinyoung must think that that’s the reason why he was acting so weird, and technically he’s right, but to suddenly talk about it now when Jaebum was trying to get his mind off of it was pretty counterproductive. 

He was caught off guard by Jinyoung suddenly mentioning it, and he didn’t know how else to reply besides a “Yeah…?”

Jinyoung took in a breath, looking down at his feet as if he’d really done something wrong. “I’m… sorry.”

Jaebum frowned. Jinyoung was apologizing. Jaebum  _ hated _ Jinyoung apologizing. And for what? For kissing him? Sure it was out of the blue and uncalled for, but Jaebum didn’t  _ dislike _ it. He didn’t want an apology for it, hell, he wished it had lasted longer. Yet here Jinyoung was, being the bigger person about it and deciding to put blame all on himself, and Jaebum couldn’t figure out why, especially since he didn’t necessarily give Jinyoung a bad reaction.

“Wait, why?” Jaebum asked, his confusion turning into a genuine question.

Jinyoung shrugged, still looking down at the floor. “I just… did it so suddenly. You must’ve been surprised, but in the moment I just kinda, y’know, went for it.”

Well that was true. Jaebum definitely wasn’t expecting it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t  _ want _ it. “I was a bit surprised but, I’m not like, mad or anything.”

“Yeah but still, I feel like I took advantage of the situation.” Jinyoung's hand squeezed Jaebum's wrist, and Jaebum could feel the clamminess of them as he did so. Was Jinyoung really that nervous?

And what exactly did he mean by ' _ taking advantage of the situation _ ’? Jaebum's mind wanted to jump to a million conclusions, but he didn’t know which one was the right one, if any of them were even right. “ _ Advantage of the situation _ ? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jinyoung sighed, his eyes still looking at everything else but Jaebum. “I mean, just… like you were nervous and stuff and, I dunno it just sort of happened… I feel bad though, I could’ve helped you out differently…”

It sounded like Jinyoung had just confessed to using Jaebum's distress to get a moment alone with him and kiss him. Normally one would be upset to have found something like that out, but Jaebum ended up focusing more on the fact that Jinyoung had just exposed his desire to kiss him in the first place, which undoubtedly made Jaebum's stomach fill with gleeful butterflies.

“So, you’re saying you took advantage of my anxiousness to kiss me?” Jaebum asked, just for clarification to make sure that he  _ wasn’t _ jumping to any wrong conclusion.

Jinyoung's gaze flickered up, his cheeks beginning to flush with a lush pink. Jaebum felt his grip loosen a bit around his wrist. “Uh, well… I didn’t say it like that…”

“Well then why did you kiss me?” Jaebum questioned further.

Jinyoung released Jaebum’s wrist to grab his own hand, his sweaty nervous fingers clasping together as he thought up an explanation. “To… um… well… t-to practice?”

That was a pretty underwhelming excuse. Jaebum would’ve liked to heard something more, anything other than ‘to practice’ would’ve satisfied him more. He couldn’t make a big deal about it though, not unless he wanted to blatantly scream out ‘I like you!’ at Jinyoung. Therefore Jaebum just nodded his head, walking over to the computer to resume the practice he and Jinyoung were there to do, only responding with an “Oh. Okay.”

Jinyoung was obviously taken aback by such a casual response, his eyes tracking Jaebum across the room with a slight tint of confusion on his face. He followed after Jaebum like a little kid, which Jaebum had a hard time not cooing at. “Wait, so like… we’re cool?”

Jaebum nodded as he typed a different song into the computer, feeling Jinyoung's presence right behind him. “We were always cool, I told you I wasn’t upset about it.” 

“Oh…” Jinyoung mumbled, shifting around a bit behind Jaebum. There was a moment silence besides the shuffling of Jinyoung's feet until he decided to speak again. “Well then… can I ask something else?”

Jaebum turned, watching Jinyoung step closer to him. He was wearing a look of curiosity that Jaebum couldn’t exactly put a finger on in terms of what he wanted to know. “What?”

Jinyoung swayed a bit, glancing down at the floor before looking back up at Jaebum. “Am I a good kisser?”

Jaebum blanked. He was truly taken aback by the question. “Jinyoung…  _ what _ ?” 

Jinyoung shrugged, his hand moving up to rub the back of his neck. “I’m just wondering for like, personal improvement. Like, do you think it felt good? Did it look good? Was there enough pressure?”

“Um…” Jaebum needed a second to just let Jinyoung's question sink in. This had to be some sort of joke, right? Jinyoung couldn’t be  _ actually _ asking him to rate the quality of his kisses. Yet as Jaebum stared at him in utter shock, Jinyoung looked as genuine as ever, patiently waiting for the answer to his questions. How the hell is even supposed to answer that? Why did Jinyoung even want to know in the first place? “… like, w-which kiss? The one in the bathroom or on camera?”

Jinyoung hummed, his gaze drifting to the ceiling as he thought about it. “Well, the one in the bathroom was more genuine I guess, and I'd like to be able to try and mimic that when acting, so that one.”

Jaebum's heart leapt out of his chest at that one specific word. “ _ Genuine _ ?” He repeated aloud.

A  _ genuine _ kiss. As in, Jinyoung had full  _ real _ intentions to kiss him. That there were  _ actual _ feelings behind it. That Jaebum wasn’t going insane and that his unhealthy obsession with everything Jinyoung related was at least somewhat mutual in a sense. Or maybe he was jumping to conclusions again. At this point he couldn’t be sure, and Jinyoung was making it harder to for him to understand.

Jinyoung blinked a few times, seeming to realize what his choice of words were insinuating. He visibly panicked to try and further elaborate exactly what he meant, and Jaebum definitely noticed the way his entire face grew a darker shade of pink.“Well like, in a sense where there were no cameras around. Like, you know how people act differently on camera opposed to behind the scenes? I feel like the kiss on camera looks too… fake?”

Jaebum nodded, understanding his explanation, though that still meant that their kiss in the bathroom was something more than just a 'practice' kiss. It was  _ real _ , or as Jinyoung put it,  _ genuine,  _ and just the thought of their kiss having a much more intimate meaning sent prickles of warmth throughout Jaebum's entire body.

“Oh, so you want me to rate your  _ real _ kissing skill?” Jaebum asked, clarifying exactly what Jinyoung was asking of him.

“If you don’t mind…” Jinyoung mumbled out. It bothered Jaebum how shy he was being though, considering that he had enough guts to ask for a review of his kissing skills. It would make sense to assume that he’d be at least a bit more confident.

Though Jaebum couldn’t believe that he was actually considering playing along with this. Something inside of him wanted to see where things were going, that little sliver of hope and amusement brewing within him. “For personal improvement, right?”

“Yes.” Jinyoung confirmed with a nod.

“Well, um…” Jaebum tried to figure out where to start. There were so many words he could use to describe Jinyoung's kiss, even though it lasted for only a few seconds. He decided to just say whatever came to mind; those would be his most honest thoughts anyway. “...your lips for one are very soft. They feel nice, which is good. And your warm, which makes it feel more inviting. Um… your hands naturally grabbed my jaw, then my waist, which was…”

Jaebum trailed off as he sort of choked up. A shudder ran through him at the memory of Jinyoung being so close to him, and he was suddenly very aware of how far apart they were currently standing. Jinyoung was a little bit closer than arms reach in front of him, and that was a pretty average talking distance, yet it felt too close.

“Yeah?” Jinyoung invited Jaebum to continue, a tad bit impatient to hear more. He was very much interested in Jaebum’s opinion of how well he could kiss, which Jaebum couldn't figure out why; and ‘personal improvement’ wasn’t exactly the most convincing excuse.

_ Divine _ was truly the word Jaebum wanted to use to give a quick description of it all, but would that be too much?  _ Enlivening _ was another.  _ Delightful, enticing, enthralling, sensuous, gratifying _ ; all of these words fit the bill and more. Just… perfect. So beautifully perfect that Jaebum wanted to kiss Jinyoung over and over and over again until their lips were raw and swollen. But was describing Jinyoung's kiss as absolutely perfect in every way just going a bit too far?

He thought so, and the last thing he wanted was to go too far and make things awkward again. So instead Jaebum settled for a bit of an underwhelming answer.  “... it was good. Just overall good.”

And of course with an underwhelming answer came an underwhelming and disappointed reaction, Jinyoung's eyes dimming and falling to the floor as he slowly nodded his head. “I see…”

His voice was dull and a bit quieter, and Jaebum felt a sharp pang in his chest from his crestfallen tone. He should’ve just said it was perfect and dealt with the awkwardness afterwards. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe describing a kiss as just “good” wasn’t exactly the best way of handling things. Now Jaebum had to try and do damage control, though he wasn’t exactly sure what to say.

“Yeah… I mean, that’s just from what I remember, though I’m sure there was more to it.” He stated, trying to lift Jinyoung's mood a little bit.

Jinyoung looked up at him, his head tilting just a bit to the side like a puppy does. “So… you forgot?”

Jaebum silently prayed that Jinyoung would stop being so adorable, and that he would quit asking so many questions that left Jaebum puzzling together what to say. In short, the simple answer to that was no, Jaebum hadn’t forgotten. He would never forget kissing Jinyoung. Ever. Not when he’s fallen so deep for that man that any interaction with him was seared into his mind forever. But it was a bit hard to reference exactly what he felt in the moment when he was caught so off guard. He felt a thousand different emotions in a few seconds, how could he possibly sort through all of them?

Jaebum decided to just go with ‘forgetting’ as his justification anyway, because he just couldn’t put into words exactly what was going through his head in the moment. “No. Well, um, I mean a little bit? Like… the feeling of it I forgot a bit…”

Jinyoung nodded, seeming more satisfied with that answer. Okay, so Jaebum hadn’t said the wrong thing yet. He was deathly afraid of hurting Jinyoung's feelings or making things awkward between them again; he wanted to avoid that at all costs. It was awfully hard to avoid it though when he had absolutely no idea what to say. He just used Jinyoung's reactions as guidelines, and so far Jinyoung seemed to be responding positively. For now at least.

He looked like he was thinking or deciding on something, which put Jaebum on edge again about what Jinyoung might say next. He shifted his weight back and forth, eyes wandering around the room before they set back on Jaebum. Jaebum felt a chill run through him as Jinyoung's dark orbs settled on him, and he almost stumbled back when the younger stepped closer to him. He caught himself though and stayed put, mostly because there wasn’t much room for him to move anywhere else without having to push past Jinyoung. 

And that’s when Jaebum realized that he was cornered by the man in front of him.

“Should I do it again?” Jinyoung asked, the question popping out of him and hitting Jaebum like a bullet to his chest.

This time Jaebum actually choked up, a weird noise coming out of him before an actual word followed. “Huh?”

“So you can remember better. Should I do it again? Kiss you?” Jinyoung repeated, and the look of determination in his eyes made Jaebum feel as if he didn’t even have a choice but to agree.

His heart stopped in his chest; he lost feeling in pretty much his entire body. He thought that he could possibly collapse, but that was just his body and brain trying to comprehend the thought of kissing Jinyoung again. Willingly. Willingly kissing Jinyoung. Their lips pressing together with purpose, and not  _ ‘just for practice _ ’. But just to kiss. That was… a dream.

Jaebum couldn’t even figure out why Jinyoung wanted to kiss him again. Or why he was so fixated on the topic of kissing in general. And frankly Jaebum didn’t care. All he wanted to so was scream out ‘yes! please kiss me for as long as you want!’, but that was an absolutely terrible idea and Jaebum at least had enough sense left to know that he shouldn’t do that.

He didn’t have enough sense to respond coherently though, his next few words coming out in partial sentences and stutters. “Th-That’s up to you… um… like if you want to, then-“

Jaebum wasn't even finished speaking before he was being pulled forward by his shirt, Jinyoung's fist balled up in the collar of his white tee just to yank him closer. And their lips were already meeting, soft and warm. Slow and hesitant yet hungry in its own sense, as if Jinyoung had been waiting for the moment to pull Jaebum into a lip lock for all this time. 

Jaebum's heart was strumming an unsteady rhythm in his chest-- or was it even beating anymore? It was hard to tell, his brain was currently submerged in a highly addictive concoction named Jinyoung and to tell what was going on in his body at the moment was nearly impossible, he just knew that it damn sure felt good. That was probably why he was left pouting when Jinyoung slowly pulled away, his lips still pursued in a silent beg for Jinyoung's again.

“How was that?” Jinyoung had _the_ _nerve_ to ask in a low voice, hot breath ghosting against Jaebum’s lips.

Jaebum answered with nothing besides a desperate groan, this time his hands finding Jinyoung's hips and pulling him back in for another kiss. He actually made the move to bring their lips back together which caught Jinyoung off guard, Jaebum showing a drastic contrast from the hesitant and scared person he’d been over the past few weeks. He couldn’t help it though, the change in character came with the intense desire for more as his head was clouded with such longing for the man in his arms. 

And this time there was little to no hesitation, the both of them completely lost in the taste of one another, and if Jaebum were to advocate for him, Jinyoung tasted  _ sweet _ as hell. That only made him want to taste more, his tongue prodding curiously at Jinyoung's lips who with no question let him in, allowing their muscles to slide together in wet harmony and satisfying clicks of saliva. Jinyoung let out a whiny breath when his back hit the large mirror of the practice room that they somehow or another ended up making out against, and just that little noise of pleasure sent a vibration through Jaebum unlike anything he's felt before.

Jaebum found himself unable to pull away, and Jinyoung wasn't pushing him away either, which only served to prove that this thing between them; it was scary and confusing and left a tight knotted feeling in jaebum's chest everytime he thought of it, but it was mutual. An that was the only thing Jaebum could truly think at the time. He wasn't alone in this, Jinyoung had always been right there with him, feeling the same desire for him as he felt for Jinyoung all this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaebum woke up with beads of sweat on his forehead, his body burning after the dream he was having was rudely interrupted by his alarm. He cursed himself for setting the alarm, trying to lay down and force himself back to sleep, of course to no avail. He sat back up, feeling the familiar and uncomfortable tightness in his shorts. He didn’t even have to look down, he knew what was down there.

Jaebum cursed his morning wood as he tried to go use the bathroom. Maneuvering around it was hard, and he was already pissed off that his dream about Jinyoung had abruptly ended as soon as he was pushing the younger down against the mattress. Jinyoung. Park fucking Jinyoung again. It’s always him, in Jaebum’s mind nearly 24/7, Jaebum wanted a break but even when he tried to focus on something else he’d think of Jinyoung.

When eating, Jaebum is reminded of Jinyoung's usually proper etiquette, but the few times he eats sloppily is Jaebum’s favorite, since it gives him an excuse to wipe the stray sauce off of Jinyoung's soft lips. When laying in bed, Jaebum naturally hugs his pillow, but only recently had he imagined that pillow being someone else, resulting in many nights of Jaebum wishing Jinyoung was in his arms rather than a large bag of fluff. When acting with Jinyoung and reading the script, Jaebum is only reminded of how much, he wants him; though he also wonders, does Jinyoung want him just as much?

If it were according to anyone else, going off of the way they spent half an hour making out a few days before, it should be obvious that they shared feelings for one another. But, they hadn’t talked about it since then. Not about the kissing at least. Jaebum  _ wanted _ to talk about it, but how the hell does one start a conversation about a makeout session that happened completely out of the blue? How would Jaebum explain his desire to pin Jinyoung to a wall and suck his lips raw? How could he even begin to mention that the only reason why he pulled away was because he’d gotten hard and didn’t want Jinyoung to freak out about it?

Things were awkward again between them, and even though it should be the opposite now, the only reason why it wasn’t was because they didn’t talk about anything that happened. They just continued their day like they hadn’t been glued to one another’s lips moments before. They were blushing red, shifting around uncomfortably before Jinyoung had said he had to leave for a studio session despite him still needing to practice their choreography, but that was it. He left. That was the Friday of the week before. Now it was Sunday, and Jaebum hadn’t heard one word from Jinyoung since.

Jaebum sighed heavily as he shuffled into the bathroom, awkwardly trying to use the toilet with a stiff hard on in his pants. Once he did that successfully, he took a shower. In the shower he thought of Jinyoung. Then those thoughts turned into imagining Jinyoung in the shower with him. Then just minutes later he was orgasming to the mere image of a naked Jinyoung dripping wet in front of him, and he shamefully washed the mess he made down the drain.

Jaebum was truly disgusted with how enthralled he was with Jinyoung, and was even more appalled at how much of a wimp he was being about it. He should just fucking call him or text him, invite him over or  _ something _ . That's what really drove Jaebum mad, he  _ knew _ what he should be doing. He knew that he should be talking to Jinyoung about what's been going on between them, and he knew that they should sort things out regarding their feelings and current relationship with one another; but Jaebum did the absolute opposite and just sat there doing nothing about it. As if everything would just magically work out.

Obviously though, things won’t just ‘magically’ work out, and Jaebum knew that his mind would be tormented with thoughts of Jinyoung until he did something about it. When he returned to his room, he grabbed his phone and pulled up Jinyoung's contact, staring at the adorable picture he set of Jinyoung's face stuffed with noodles. He remembered taking the picture one day during lunch, and Jinyoung didn’t even know he was being photographed until Jaebum’s dumb camera light flashed. 

He sat on his bed wearing nothing but a towel, still dripping from the shower he just took. He stared down at the screen, his finger hovering back and forth over the call and message buttons. He first had to figure out how to contact him. Jaebum looked at the time. It wasn’t terribly early in the morning, but would Jinyoung appreciate a call while getting ready for the day or in the middle of breakfast? It wasn’t too early to text him, Jaebum felt that you can text anyone at any time of day. The only fear is, what if he doesn’t respond? What if he doesn’t see the notification right away or even worse, just ignores the text completely?

Jaebum was overthinking again. He was literally sitting on his bed naked, wondering whether to call or to text Jinyoung would be better. He was already a mess for this man, it was ridiculous.

He couldn’t understand why talking to Jinyoung had become so difficult. They used to talk casually all the time, whether it was in person, calling, or texting; the two often shared at least a mini conversation with one another. Now Jaebum hadn't the slightest clue of how to pick up the phone and contact Jinyoung without turning into a stuttering mess of flustered embarrassment.

Just as Jaebum was deciding on whether to even try talking to Jinyoung at all or if he should just give up, his phone started to buzz. He looked down at the screen, the caller ID shown to be Jinyoung's. Jaebum almost laughed, him and Jinyoung were literally the same person.

The amount of coincidences between them were uncanny, people would think it's fake if they were to list all of them. Jaebum couldn't help but imagine that Jinyoung was thinking the same thing though, feeling the need to contact him yet not knowing how. The only difference is that Jinyoung actually had the balls to press the call button. Jaebum didn't.

He stared down at the screen for a few moments before realizing that he should pick up the phone. He felt his chest tighten as he pressed the green phone symbol and lifted the device to his ear, trying to keep himself from leaking his excitement of receiving Jinyoung's calls in his voice.

"Hello?" He answered as cooly as he could, or at least he hoped Jinyoung thought he sounded cool.

"Hi Jaebum." Jinyoung answered, his deep morning voice music to Jaebum’s ear. Jaebum came to realize how much he just liked hearing Jinyoung talk, and listening to his voice again felt as if a hole that had been present for the past few days had finally been filled.

Jaebum cleared his throat, making sure he still sounded calm and collected despite his true excitement towards the call. "Hey, what's up?"

"Um…” Jinyoung trailed off, awkward silence leaking through the phone until he figured out what to say. “...well, how's your morning so far?"

Jaebum didn’t know if it was more cute or concerning that Jinyoung was being a bit shy. Though he was the one to call first, he should at least have a bit more confidence. Jaebum could tell that they were just doing small talk and that Jinyoung probably couldn’t care less how his morning was when really he was just asking to be polite. "It's pretty good. Your's?'

"It's fine right now…" Jinyoung answered, keeping it short and brief just as Jaebum did as if he also knew that neither of them truly cared about that. He was finally getting to the point of his call; Jaebum could tell from the deep intake of breath Jinyoung took before he spoke. "So um… I was sort of wondering… well, we haven't talked in a few days and I just wanna make sure things were alright between us?"

Jaebum was quite shocked to hear of Jinyoung's concern about their relationship, but on top of that he was ecstatic as well. He wasn’t the only one worrying about it, Jinyoung had obviously been pondering on what happened as well. It sort of reassured Jaebum that he wasn’t caring for someone who didn’t care back. It was still mutual, just as the kiss they shared the other day was. 

"Things are fine, I'm not upset or avoiding you or anything." Jaebum replied, grateful to the fact that they were speaking over the phone rather than in person, or else Jinyoung would’ve witnessed the ear to ear grin he was proudly sporting.

"Me either, but…" Jinyoung trailed off again, whatever he wanted to say must be difficult in some way or another for him to get out. He gathered his courage, finally spitting out what he  _ truly _ called to ask. "... just… can I come over again?"

"Huh?" Jaebum’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping as his brain briefly short-wired. The last time Jinyoung came over things got… intense. "I-I mean why?"

At that point Jinyoung started speaking rapidly, his embarrassment evident in the way he quickly tried to dissipate any of Jaebum’s speculations. "I don't have to if it's too much of a burden but, I just wanna… talk in person. If that's okay…"

"It's perfect.” Jaebum answered, a bit faster than he should’ve timed it, but at this point it’s whatever, he cared more about seeing Jinyoung again rather than how desperate he sounded to do so. “I mean, yeah it's fine. You can come."

"Really?” Jinyoung asked, his tone picking up an airily should of giddiness and excitement. “Okay I'll be over a little after noon!"

Jaebum couldn’t help but smile at Jinyoung's excitement, partially because he was happy to have Jinyoung come over too. "Sure, no problem."

"Oh, And I'll bring over the new script, there's something that I need to show you if you hadn't seen it already." Jinyoung announced.

Jaebum frowned, wondering what could be in the script that he’d need to know about. "Well I haven't received the new script yet, I'll have to ask my manager for it."

"Don't  worry, I'll show it to you. See you later!" Jinyoung's chirpy voice was then cut off by the sound of the end tone.

"Later." Jaebum mumbled, while looking down at his phone, again staring at the contact image he set for Jinyoung with a smile spread across his lips.

He only sat there for another minute or so before he stood up and quickly got dressed to do some work. Jaebum’s definition of work often changed depending on different circumstances, his current definition being to clean his place from top to bottom before Jinyoung's arrival in a few hours. He found himself doing this often now in case Jinyoung ever wanted to come over again, so there wasn’t really much to tidy up. Yet Jaebum still swept the floors, wiped down all the mirrors, cleaned tables and completely changed cat litter just for this one person's visit. He even cleaned up his room, the shameless part of him wanting it to be tidy in case things got out of hand and they ended up in Jaebum’s bedroom someway or another. He really needed to stop thinking that way. But it was Jinyoung, he couldn’t help it.

And the time for Jinyoung to arrive came faster than it seemed; once Jaebum received Jinyoung's text that he was entering the building, he checked the time twice just to make sure Jinyoung wasn’t early. Jaebum  was still dressed in some torn shorts and dirty T-shirt while vacuuming cat hair when his phone dinged with the message. He’d never changed his clothing so rapidly before, not even during wardrobe changes on stage, and he barely had time to make sure his outfit matched before the doorbell rang.

He shooed his cats back into his room, having to pick up a stubborn one and toss the angry furball onto his bed before slamming the door shut and running to let Jinyoung in while spraying air freshener along the way. He took in a quick breath before putting on a smile and opening the door, revealing to himself the most effortlessly ethereal person he’d ever seen.

Jinyoung had obviously done his hair. It never stayed perfectly in place without at least a little bit of gel. Just that tiny detail had Jaebum’s heart racing. But that on top of the oversized sweater, matched with a black leather jacket, distressed jeans (which Jinyoung rarely EVER wore), and black Vans was quite the spectacle set upon Jaebum’s eyes. Jaebum didn’t even know the other owned clothes like these. Jinyoung dressed up. For him.

Or at least Jaebum wanted to think it was for him. It was totally plausible to assume that Jinyoung was just trying out a different style or something along those lines, but the way Jinyoung looked back at him with a smirk as he entered Jaebum’s apartment (with Jaebum getting a whiff of something as he passed by— cologne?), there was no doubt that this had been purposely done. For exactly what reason, Jaebum still wasn’t sure of, but it intrigued him nonetheless.

“You freshened up, huh?” Jinyoung asked as he stood in the middle of Jaebum’s living room.

Jaebum just shrugged, deciding to play it cool and act like he hadn’t spent the last two hours cleaning his entire place. “What makes you think that?”

Jinyoung's eyes flashed down to Jaebum’s hand, his finger pointing at the item that Jaebum forgot he was holding. “Air freshener. Smells like cotton.”

Jaebum looked down at his hand, realizing that he was still holding the spray can of fresh cotton scent. He quickly put it down on the nearest surface, his cheeks warming in a blush of embarrassment. Maybe he should just quit trying to play it cool all the time.

Of course Jinyoung just laughed at him, taking a seat on Jaebum’s couch as if he owned the place. Jaebum didn’t mind it at all though, he liked how comfortable Jinyoung was in his home. Hopefully it makes him not want to leave.

“Well… I could say the same to you. What’s with the outfit?” Jaebum asked, pointing out the most obvious difference in Jinyoung.

The other looked down at his clothes as if he’d just realized what he was wearing before looking back over at Jaebum with a shrug. “I’m just… trying a new look. I’m glad you noticed.”

“Of course I noticed, I didn’t even know you owned clothes like that.” Jaebum retorted, though for some reason he felt that maybe his response came out a bit too harsh, so he decided to end it with a compliment. “You look good though.”

Jinyoung smiled, chewing on his bottom lip as if he were holding back a bigger grin. His face flushed a light pink, eyes focused on the floor rather than on Jaebum who was the one to fluster him so much in the first place.

“Th-Thanks…” Jinyoung then shook his head, quickly changing the subject for whatever reason. “Um… so, you wanna talk about the script?”

“Sure.” Jaebum stepped over to the couch, taking a seat a safe distance away from Jinyoung. Part of him wanted to sit closer, but part of him also didn’t know what would happen if he got too close considering everything else that’s already happened between them, so of course he took the least amount of chances.

The distance between them was good enough though, it was perfect to admire Jinyoung from up close without being too obvious about it. As Jinyoung was pulling the rolled up script out of his jacket, Jaebum’s eyes roamed his body, from his head with adorably large ears to his thick plush thighs that Jaebum had the weirdest urge to squeeze. His brain was quite amazing to imagine all of these different scenarios with Jinyoung playing out, when in reality none of them would come true.

Then again, Jaebum had never thought he’d kiss Jinyoung, yet just a few days ago he’s had an entire makeout session with the guy. At this point things were just unpredictable.

“So, do you remember one of the last scenes we did? Where I led you to my bedroom?” Jinyoung asked, yanking Jaebum out of his own thoughts.

Though he only really heard the last part of Jinyoung's question, his heart stopping at the mention of a bedroom. “Y-Your bedroom?” 

Jinyoung shook his head, his cheeks turning a deeper pink hue. “I mean Junsu! Junsu’s bedroom. Y’know, the scene that insinuated our characters finally um… y’know…”

With the helpful reminder, Jaebum did remember. It was a short scene that only consisted of Jinyoung grabbing his hand and leading him into a “bedroom” that was really just a door that led to nowhere. The scene wasn’t that significant since it was so short and filmed in just a few minutes, but Jaebum had forgotten that the whole point of it was to nod at the assumption that their characters were finally getting intimate with one another.

"Oh right, that scene, yeah…" Jaebum recalled, shaking away the dirty thought that flashed through his mind.

"Well… have you seen the script yet?" Jinyoung asked, still not explaining what was important about it.

"No, I still haven't seen my manager yet. I'll probably get it tomorrow." Jaebum replied.

"Right…" Jinyoung started flipping through the pages of his script in search of whatever he felt he needed to show Jaebum. "... well um… I just think it's better that you know this beforehand so you're not surprised when you finally get the script…"

Jaebum’s brows knitted together as he watched Jinyoung fold back the page he wanted. "Know what?"

"Here." Jinyoung handed the script to him, pointing out where the lines of that scene started. Before Jaebum could even read it though, Jinyoung was already dropping the bomb. "We um… have a…  _ real _ sex scene."

Jaebum froze, glancing at Jinyoung in disbelief. "W-What? But…" 

He trailed off as he read the lines, imagining the vivid description of their character’s actions in his head. He wanted to believe that Jinyoung was just joking around or lying, but there it was printed in black ink, a sex scene. Jaebum shook his head, totally opposing what he was reading. There was absolutely no way he was doing a sex scene. Especially not with Jinyoung.

Not that Jinyoung was the sole reason why he didn’t want to do the scene (especially considering the many recent wet dreams he’d been having featuring Jinyoung in all of them), but rather doing such a intimate scene in general was quite an enormous task to ask of him. Jaebum was more of the private type, he’d rather not have sex on camera. And he especially didn’t want to do it with Jinyoung on camera considering how nervous he’d get and how much he’d mess up during it. What if Jinyoung ends up thinking he’s terrible at sex? It wasn’t the worst perception to have, but Jaebum would rather not leave a bad impression of his sex skills on the person he wanted to take to bed most.

Besides, he’s already been pushed to his limit with the flirting, touching, and kiss scenes; to add a sex scene on top of that was just shoving him face first over the edge. How would their reputations even hold up after shooting and airing such a scene? Of course they would just be acting, but Jaebum would rather not have people commenting on his personal body parts that were plastered on screens across the world.

“No. No, I didn't sign up to make a porn video, I'm not gonna get naked in front of cameras." Jaebum stated firmly with a curt shake of his head. He was willing to quit this entire show completely if he were to be forced to partake in that activity with Jinyoung.

Jinyoung pointed to the script again with an exasperated sigh. "Jaebum read it. We're not gonna be naked. We're supposed to look like we're y'know,  _ doing it _ , but we're just gonna be shirtless under some covers."

Jaebum looked down at the script again, reading the few lines that specified the exact technicalities of the shot. Their bottom halves would be hidden under the covers, so they didn’t actually have to shoot a porn scene in front of the camera. "Oh… so…"

"So I'll be 'riding' you but no parts touching or penetration. Just me bouncing on your lap. With pants on. Probably shorts or something.” Jinyoung explained it as if he’d done it before, though Jaebum was sure that he’d remember Jinyoung starring in a sex scene if it’s ever happened.

Jaebum let out a shaky breath, rereading the entire scene once again just to make sure he was interpreting everything correctly, "I-I see…"

Jinyoung nodded, taking the script back from Jaebum as if he knew that the longer he looked, the more he’d stress over it. "So um… how should we do it?”

Jaebum blinked, not understanding the context of the question. “What do you mean?”

Jinyoung shifted where he sat, taking in a breath before speaking. “Well, I’ve never done a sex scene before so I’m not really sure how to do it well, let alone  _ ‘naturally’ _ like they want us to…”

”Well… I guess watch movies that include a sex scene?“ Jaebum answered with a shrug. He honestly didn’t know either, his sex life wasn’t exactly booming at the moment. They both had to just wing it.

"But they said make it more natural. How exactly does natural sex feel?” Jinyoung asked, his gaze curious as it set on Jaebum for an answer,

From that Jaebum drew a conclusion that he’d never thought of before, the thought of Jinyoung being completely inexperienced with sex catching him a bit off guard. “You… you don’t know?”

“I’m not a virgin.” Jinyoung quickly snapped, rolling his eyes as he debunked the assumption.

Jaebum looked away, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. “Oh…”

Jinyoung continued, ignoring the awkward silence that had settled for just a moment between them. “But, I don't know how to reenact such a scene.”

“Just… I dunno… watch porn or something?” Jaebum suggested. That’s how learned everything he knew anyway, porn plus some experience.

“Porn is fake. All of it is planned, none of that is natural.” Jinyoung argued.

Jaebum sighed, not knowing what else to say since Jinyoung was shooting down all the options he gave. “Then, just go from experience.”

To that Jinyoung groaned, slumping back against the couch. “I don’t remember the last time I had sex. Well, I remember it, but it wasn’t really the  _ most _ memorable experience.”

Like the pig he was, Jaebum immediately thought of how much of a better experience he could give Jinyoung than whoever had the change previously, but he quickly wiped the sleazy thought away. “Oh… that’s unfortunate…”

“What about you?” Jinyoung asked in return.

Jaebum wasn't expecting the question to be bounced back to him. “Me?”

Jinyoung nodded. “How are you gonna do it?”

Jaebum shifted a bit, again answering with a shrug. “Um… just by feel, I guess…”

“What? Like, just go with the flow or something?" Jinyoung questioned.

Jaebum was best at going with the flow, which was probably why acting was so hard; having to follow a script (especially when it involved getting close and personal with his friend who may be a little bit more than a friend now) was too strict for his liking. "Isn’t that how natural sex it? Going with whatever feels good?”

“Sure, I guess.” Jinyoung shrugged, folding his legs up on the couch. He tugged at the holes of his jeans, the subconscious action drawing Jaebum's eyes to the little patches of bare skin peeking through the fabric. “So… are you really a top? Or do you bottom usually?”

Jaebum's mind whiplashed from wondering how soft jinyoung's skin was to suddenly thinking about whether he was a top or a bottom, and Jinyoung was just staring at him expecting an answer as if it were a casual, everyday question. “Jeez Jinyoung…”

Jaebum glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, watching the younger awkwardly rub the back of his neck. “Sorry, I’m just... curious… y'know, for the scene...”

It was a bit weird to ask about sexual preferences out of the blue like that, but Jaebum was more interested in why Jinyoung wanted to know in the first place. There goes his mind straight to the gutters due to Jinyoung again. "I… I dunno… it’s whatever I feel I guess.”

“So you’ve done both?” Jinyoung further questioned.

Jaebum answered honestly, still curious about what direction their conversation was headed in. “Yeah… I think I'd rather the top position more though…”

Jinyoung hummed, nodding his head. “Seems like it.”

“You’ve thought about this before?” Jaebum asked, his gaze catching Jinyoung's eyes briefly to which they both quickly looked away.

Jinyoung shook his head, waving away the question. “No, you just… seem like a top. You just seem more into that.”

What was  _ that _ supposed to mean? This whole conversation was randomly brought up, so Jaebum could only think that Jinyoung  _ had _ in fact been thinking about such things. Why else would he ask? Jaebum couldn't even understand how Jinyoung could be so bold and shy at the same time. The man would ask an intimate question then blush as red as a tomato while talking about it. It was adorable, yes, but weird at the same time. That's also why Jinyoung was so confusing to read; he gives off so many different vibes all at the same time, Jaebum could never tell what he was truly feeling or thinking at any given moment.

Jaebum figured that the best way to find out is to at least try asking. “Oh… then what about you?”

Jinyoung seemed just as caught off guard by the question as Jaebum was despite being the one to ask it. A blush bloomed across his flustered face, turning his skin an adorable rosy pink. “Oh, uh… I’d rather bottom, honestly. It feels better to be babied by my partner.”

Jaebum nodded, giving Jinyoung a hum of approval. He glanced over at the younger before leaning in closer. “So, if I squeeze your cheek like this and call you little Jinyoungie, it turns you on?”

Jinyoung's eyes widened as Jaebum's fingers brushed lightly against his face before he felt a tugging sensation at his cheek. It took him a minute to react, bearing in mind that it happened so suddenly, before he was giggling and grabbing at Jaebum's arm. “No stop it! I don’t mean babied like  _ that _ …” 

Jaebum pulled away when Jinyoung playfully pushed him back, his own smile plastered on his face. Jinyoung of course has no idea that Jaebum just desperately wanted to touch him and lost a bit of his self control when reaching for his cheek, but it rolled off easily as only joking around which covered his true intentions. He was glad he made the move though, he got to squeeze Jinyoung's cheek and hear that adorable laugh of his, win-win. “Well you weren’t specific.”

“I don’t think I have to be. I’m sure you know what I mean.” Jinyoung replied, his tone giving a suggestive hidden meaning to his words. Or maybe Jaebum was just imagining it. He's been imagining a lot of things lately involving Jinyoung, so this came to him as no surprise.

Jaebum just chuckled in response, the sound dying off into silence. The two were just staring at each other, reading one another's eyes and admiring facial features. If they weren't so stupid they would realize exactly how much hidden want and desire were held between them that would expose itself with just one advancement or confession. But instead they held themselves back, the measly fear of misinterpretation and rejection hindering what could be.

Jinyoung was the one to break the heavy silence, clearing his throat as he yanked his gaze away from Jaebum to look down at the script. "So... wanna practice since I'm here?"

Jaebum swallowed hard. The heavy tension in the air wasn't helping his mind stay clean, and for a moment he assumed that Jinyoung possibly wanted to practice their sex scene. "P-Practice what, exactly?"

Jinyoung glanced over at him while pointing out a line on the paper. "Our lines together. We have a lot of scenes to go over."

And just like that, Jaebum's hopes were crushed. He sort of felt disgusted with himself for even allowing those type of thoughts to plague his mind, but he was also disappointed every time one of his fantasies didn't play out. It only showed him how unreachable Jinyoung actually was. How unobtainable his true desires for Jinyoung were.

Despite their multiple kisses and intimate moments, nothing really 'serious' had been brought up between them. Jaebum was afraid that maybe their relationship only consisted of the physical aspects, and no emotions were involved. Well, his own emotions were definitely involved. Jinyoung's, he wasn't so sure of. There was no way to tell without straight up asking, but since when did cowardly Jaebum ever ask about anything that involved emotions and feelings? He just goes with the flow usually, like he had stated earlier. So if Jinyoung wanted to just practice lines and do nothing more, then that's what they'll do.  Nothing more.

"Oh… yeah, right… okay." Jaebum mumbled out, obviously embarrassed at the initial inference he made (with a hint of disappointment in there that he hoped Jinyoung didn't notice).

Though when his eyes flickered up to gaze at Jinyoung's face, he swore that for a split second he saw the flash of a teasing smirk tugging at the younger's lips, as if he knew exactly what inappropriate scenario Jaebum had been originally led to assume. And though Jaebum wanted to lose hope and not obsess over his attraction to Jinyoung, he couldn't ignore the rapid beating in his chest that shamelessly showcased his true feelings for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of boring chapter i know lol sorry


	9. Chapter 9

The practice's at Jaebum's house became more frequent. They had about a weeks break from filming, which was a week to use to practice and memorize their lines. After the second visit, Jinyoung continued to call Jaebum in the morning the days after, asking to visit again, and of course Jaebum allowed him to do so.

It became a daily thing to rush around and clean up his place before Jinyoung's arrival, even deciding to buy different scents of candles and air fresheners to switch things up a bit. And Jinyoung noticed his efforts as well, walking into Jaebum's apartment and immediately trying to guess which fragrance filled the space at that time or commenting on how spotless Jaebum kept it.

It gave him pride to impress Jinyoung everyday, and he felt himself turning more and more into putty the more Jinyoung came over. They've even grown a tad bit closer over the past few days. Not that they weren't already close, but it was more in a physical sense than emotional. One night after spending hours of practicing, Jinyoung grew tired and decided to use Jaebum's lap as a pillow. Granted, Jinyoung initially fell asleep sitting up and ended up falling over onto Jaebum's lap, but when Jaebum tried to move him he mumbled out a protest and continued to sleep peacefully.

Jaebum felt really happy during these moments with Jinyoung, even though they were only being brought together to practice the script, it felt like more was happening between them. There was only one thing that bothered Jaebum though, which still remained to be the status of their relationship. The simplest question had such a confusing answer: exactly what are they?

Friends? Friends with benefits? Boyfriends? Not boyfriends, definitely not that. They hadn't even had a conversation about their whole makeout session, or sorted out the details of their complicated friendship. They can't be anything more than friends if they hadn't even discussed their feelings. 

Nothings even happened between them since their kiss in the dance practice room. Just a lot of line rehearsals and sitting really close to one another (due to Jaebum still not contacting his manager to give him his script, so he had to share Jinyoung's, which neither of them complained about) and that was it. Jinyoung would come over, they'd talk, practice lines, then he'd go home, leaving Jaebum alone in his apartment missing the presence of another person.

Each day Jinyoung came over, Jaebum held on to a tiny sliver of hope that  _ something _ would happen between them to clarify their relationship status, and today was no different. Jinyoung had called like usual, asked to come over, and Jaebum invited him to come as he normally did. He cleaned and lit a new candle, fragranced 'Apple Spice' this time, and waited for Jinyoung's arrival.

He answered the door as he usually did, greeting Jinyoung with a cheery smile which was immediately reciprocated once their gazes locked with one another. Jinyoung entered, this time carrying a bag and placing it down by the door as he removed his shoes. Jaebum heard him draw in a long breath as he closed the door, waiting for Jinyoung's heavenly voice to grace his ears.

“Apple Spice?” Jinyoung guessed, a grin on his face as Jaebum tuned with widened eyes.

“Wow, you actually got it right this time.” Jaebum replied, giving the younger a tiny applaud considering he’s gotten the scent wrong almost every time.

Jinyoung chuckled, making his way over to his usual spot on Jaebum’s couch. “I guess I’ve been practicing. I feel like you set these candles for me, so I have to guess them right.”

Jaebum shook his head, denying the truth. “No I told you, I just like candles.”

“Sure.” Jinyoung responded, though his reply wasn’t genuine at all since he pretty much knew that Jaebum was lying, yet he let the false statement sit anyway. “Did you get your script yet?”

Jaebum shook his head, taking a seat next to Jinyoung who already had his script out. ”No, forgot to call my manager again.”

scoffed, a little smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “I feel like you're doing this on purpose.”

“Am not, I have no reason to. I just forgot.” Jaebum replied, lying through his teeth. And though Jinyoung didn’t really have a sound reason not to believe him, Jaebum knew that the younger had an inkling that he wasn't telling the truth given the narrowed eyed look he received from him. Jaebum just ignored it, hiding the smile that wanted to show on his face and taking the script away from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, chuckling at the same time. “Fine then. So, what scene are we up to?”

Jaebum flipped through the script, leaning closer to Jinyoung so he could see it too. “We left off when Yeun came to Junsu's house again. They talk for a little and then— oh.”

Jinyoung looked closer, his eyes skimming over the lines to find the part that Jaebum paused at, lips pressing together when he finally saw it. “Right, this is before  _ that _ scene….” He mumbled.

They had been doing practices scene by scene, and as the storyline of the show progressed, the more scenes they had together. Everyday they'd practice and memorize once scene until they both could recite their lines without looking at the script. Aside from Jinyoung just being good company, his memorization strategies were also very helpful, which made Jaebum appreciate his presence more. The scene they had practiced the previous day was the one just before their first on camera sex scene, which means that the next scene up to practice  _ was _ that sex scene.

Jaebum could feel the awkwardness and hesitation in the heavy silence that settled around them, which obviously meant that neither of them were ready to practice that just yet. Maybe they'd never be. “Look Jinyoung, we don’t have to do it. Let’s just run over the scene before it and make sure we’ve got those lines completely down.”

Jinyoung chewed on his bottom lip, nodding as he flipped back a page to the previous scene. “Yeah, sure…”

Jaebum let out a breath, feeling as if he'd just dodged a bullet there. He really didn't want to make things too awkward between them. He quietly watched Jinyoung channel his character, turning into the dark CEO he was playing as. Jaebum did the same getting into his own character, though he was more enraptured by Jinyoung's perfect performance than with perfecting his own. It still amazed him how Jinyoung could play a large range of roles, all completely different from one another, yet he fit each personality perfectly. He truly was talented.

"Ready?" Jinyoung asked, forcing Jaebum to shift focus onto the script.

Jaebum nodded, with Jinyoung saying "Action!" moments later to wue the start of the scene. They performed it pretty well, reciting their lines without looking down at the script too often as a reminder. The scene was a bit long, and had a lot of lines to remember, but thanks to Jinyoung's help Jaebum had gotten it pretty much down.

Though, he always got a bit nervous at a certain part towards the end of the scene, which called for their characters to be a bit more intimate and flirty than usual. He should be used to these parts by now, but hearing Jinyoung speak to him in that sultry voice always did something to him, made his stomach flip and heart fill with butterflies.

"Yeun, you know how much I need you here, right?" Jinyoung recited, his heated started nearly melting Jaebum where he sat.

Jaebum always has to remind himself that they were acting, and it was incredibly challenging to finish this scene when all he could think of is Jinyoung saying such things to him. A large part of him wished they weren't acting, but unfortunately Jaebum had to stick to the script. "Aren't I just your sex toy?"

Jinyoung scooted closer, his fingers gently resting on Jaebum's knee. It was a subtle move, but just the little gesture showed his character's possessive nature over his partner. "You're mine either way. Contract or not, I want you."

Jaebum felt a chill run down his spine after hearing that, his mouth drying as he really tried hard not to mix up Jinyoung with Junsu declaring his possession over him, no matter how nice it sounded. It took him a split second to remember his line, and once he did he delivered it as seriously as he could. "Then prove it."

Jaebum watched Jinyoung's eyes darken even more than they already were, just the quick change in his tantalizing stare giving him a near heart attack. Jaebum's thought it many times before and he doesn't mind thinking it again: Jinyoung was too hot for his own good.

"I will." Jinyoung stated firmly, glancing down at the script before gripping Jaebum's collar, pulling him closer in a surprisingly rough tug. There was a slight hesitation in the move, but once Jinyoung had decided to do it, he looked as if he wasn't going to back out now.

Jaebum's eyes widened at the sudden close proximity, they hadn't practiced this part last time. He glanced down at the script in Jinyoung's hand, briefly scanning the page. He caught the word "sex" on the paper and immediately panicked. He thought they had agreed to skip that scene, why wasn't Jinyoung stopping?

“J-Jinyoung we don’t have to do this… this is the sex scene...” Jaebum reminded him, swallowing thickly as he felt Jinyoung's body heat radiating against him.

Jinyoung's dark eyes didn't change, his intense gaze boring holes into Jaebum's body. “I’m Junsu, remember?”

It was hard to remember that Junsu and Jinyoung weren't the same person when Jaebum had to sit there and endure him being incredibly alluring and seductive all the time; his mind knew the difference, but his heart and body didn't. “Y-Yes But-“

“Jaebum we're still practicing.” Jinyoung stated, cutting off Jaebum's worrying arguments. He swung his leg over Jaebum's lap, watching the elder's eyes widen at the position they were suddenly in. Jinyoung held the script in his grasp, continuously glancing down at it. “Junsu straddles Yeun's hips, gently rolling down on his crotch. Says it in the script.”

“J-Jinyoung…” Jaebum stuttered out, looking up in awe at the beautiful view he got of Jinyoung on top of him. He was in a daze, and Jinyoung barely gave him a moment to catch his breath. It was all happening overwhelmingly fast, Jaebum couldn't keep up.

“Yeun holds Junsu by the waist, his fingers digging into the needy CEO’s skin.” Jinyoung moved Jaebum’s hands under his shirt, placing them on his waist just as the script read. Jaebum subconsciously chewed his bottom lip, his fingertips smoothing over the younger’s warm skin. He felt Jinyoung shudder, melting under his touch. What exactly was happening right now?

“Yeun bites his lip as Junsu slowly lowers down onto his erection, the movement of it obvious even though their lower halves are covered with the bed sheets.” With that Jaebum watched in shock as Jinyoung pressed himself down against him, the hard on that had been growing in his pants twitching with desperation, and he was incredibly shocked to find out that Jinyoung had a matching bulge in his own pants. A pleasant hum resonated from Jinyoung that shook Jaebum’s core, and the younger just kept on reading as if he were afraid to stop.

“J-Junsu begins an up and down rhythm, soft breaths and moans dripping from his lips as he rides Yeun. They both feel the pleasure, looking deeply into one another’s eyes, they feel themselves falling even deeper for each other.” Jinyoung leaned forward, one hand on Jaebum’s shoulder, the other holding the script. He slowly grinded his hips into Jaebum's, the softest moan escaping him at the first drag of their clothed erections against one another. Jaebum’s breath hitched, shuddering as heat and pleasure stemmed from his crotch throughout his entire being, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as his head tilted back. He gripped Jinyoung's waist tighter, deciding to just say  _ 'fuck it _ ', his resolve dissipating into nothingness as he thrusted his hips up, knocking a breathy whimper from Jinyoung's plump lips.

Jinyoung was holding onto the script with just his finger tips, and it was apparent that he didn’t care much about it anymore. Though he took a quick glance at it, reading what happens next. “J-Jaebum, your line…”

Jaebum had a line, and it was along the lines of an erotic grunt of Junsu’s name or something like that. Yet Jaebum was too enthralled with the way Jinyoung's hips fluidly rolled against him, and his mind just clouded with all Jinyoung. No script. No lines. No Kim Junsu or Woo Yeun. Just Jinyoung. And that's what ended up coming out of his mouth. “Fuck Jinyoung…”

“J-Junsu. My name is Junsu.” Jinyoung gasped out, his fingers digging further into Jaebum’s shoulder as they grinded roughly against one another.

“I don’t fucking care. You’re Jinyoung right now.” Jaebum said, pulling the script out of Jinyoung's hand and throwing it off somewhere to be retrieved later. Jaebum just focused on feeling more of Jinyoung, pulling the younger closer to himself just to bathe in his warmth. “You have no idea how much I think about you. How much I’ve wanted you since the beginning of filming this damn show. You have no idea how fucking irresistible you are. It’s terribly annoying.”

Jinyoung let out a choked whine, Jaebum’s words implanting themselves into his brain, making a permanent spot there to be remembered. Jaebum’s hands somehow or another ended up on Jinyoung plump butt, and neither of them really paid attention to how they got there as he gave the round cheeks a good squeeze. Jinyoung's breaths frosted against the shell of Jaebum’s ear, his broken moans filling Jaebum’s head and only sending him deeper into the ocean of Jinyoung he was already drowning in. He was completely lost in Jinyoung's touch, smell, sound, soft warmth and blistering heat, even his taste when Jaebum felt the need to dip his tongue in the junction where Jinyoung's shoulder and neck met; all of Jaebum’s senses completely dominated by Jinyoung. Just Jinyoung. Only Jinyoung. All Jinyoung.

“Sh-Shit Jaebum, I’m… fuck…” Jinyoung suddenly sputtered out, his arms wrapping around Jaebum’s neck while he positioned himself better to add more pressure and friction between them. 

Jinyoung began chanting small breathy whispers of “ _ Please, Jaebum please _ .” And Jaebum didn’t know why Jinyoung was begging, nor did he really care because it was sexy as fuck and he just wanted to hear more. He felt Jinyoung's hips moving on what seemed like autopilot, his lower half driven on reaching its peak, pulling Jaebum along with it. The little gasps from Jinyoung of him just trying to keep himself together while falling apart all at the same time was heavenly, and the soft grunts he made every time Jaebum responded with a sharp thrust of his own hips sent them both spiralling.

Jaebum felt the violent stutter of Jinyoung's movements against him, signaling the overtake of his orgasm. Jinyoung was moving erratically, focusing on riding out his orgasm as it came and went. Jaebum was the same, releasing into his pants not too long after Jinyoung had, biting down on the younger’s sweet skin near his collarbone to hold in a moan that threatened to escape him. Jinyoung groaned from the pinch of Jaebum’s teeth, briefly glancing down at the mark left behind that he couldn’t really see anyway, but knew was there. His body slumped against Jaebum's, head resting on Jaebum’s shoulder as he panted heavily from the amount of movement he did.

It honestly felt perfect. Jinyoung's body so close, his head resting on Jaebum’s shoulder, soft breath ghosting along his jaw; Jaebum wanted to stay like that forever. Even with the wet goop in his pants growing a bit uncomfortable, it was the fact that Jinyoung made him that way that had Jaebum whipped. He could barely believe that what just happened  _ really _ happened.

“...Jinyoung, what are we doing?” he voiced, his thoughts manifesting into a question that he'd been asking for weeks.

Jinyoung leaned back, eyes with lazy hooded lids gazing back at Jaebum with just as much adoration and desire in them that Jaebum had in his own. “I… I don’t know… but Jaebum it feels so good I don’t want to stop.”

“I don’t want to either.” Jaebum said with a shake of his head. He never wanted to stop. He didn’t know why they did in the first place. The kissing, the touching, it was so obvious how much they couldn’t get enough of each other, yet they played it off as if their relationship was nothing. How could any of that be just... nothing?

And Jinyoung seemed to feel the same frustration that Jaebum had been trying to struggle through as well. “Then why are we acting like this? Since we kissed, we’ve been pretending nothing is between us. We made out and nearly fucked in the practice room for fucks sake. Why are we still wearing this  _ ‘only friends’ _ facade?”

Jaebum sighed frustratedly, shaking his head. He’d been wondering the same thing for days. “I don’t know Jinyoung. I really don’t know. We’re both fucking idiots I guess. I don’t want to pretend anymore though. I don’t think I can…”

“I want you Jaebum.” Jinyoung confessed, sudden and raw, no hesitation whatsoever ever. He was being real this time. No faking, no acting, no pretending.

Jaebum could tell that this was  _ really _ Jinyoung speaking to him. Not Kim Junsu or anyone else. Jinyoung wasn’t hiding it anymore, and his pure honestly hit Jaebum hard in the chest. He felt warmth spread through his body, his heart beating audibly loud. His chest hurt in all the good ways, it truly felt like he was living in a dream. 

His brain could barely process all that was happening. And the first thing that ended up coming out of his mouth was a plea for reassurance. “Jinyoung tell me you mean it. Tell me it’s really not one sided. Please.”

Jinyoung's hands moved from Jaebum's shoulders, gently brushing up his neck to cup his face. He tilted Jaebum’s head back just a bit to get a better view, his thumb running over his cheek while gazing so lovingly into Jaebum’s eyes that it hurt. “I mean it Jaebum. I want you so bad, I can barely go another day without you touching me, being next to me, kissing me. I’m tired of acting. Tired of pretending that my feelings for you don’t exist. I can act on camera, but behind the scenes I can’t ignore what I’m truly feeling. I care so much about you, I can’t go another day hiding it.”

Jaebum felt a lump in his throat. Was he going to cry? From a confession? His eyes started to water and that confirmed it. He was going to cry. Which was ridiculous because he shouldn’t be crying, he should be happy. He was happy. He was so incredibly happy, he didn’t even know what to do with himself. In a panic to keep himself from crying and looking like a big baby in front of Jinyoung, he did what any normal person would do in this situation. 

In just a split second, Jaebum was kissing him. And it felt  _ so _ good; it felt right. Jinyoung sighed against his lips, the younger’s body further melting against his own, and so many thoughts of how much he loved the man sitting on his lap rushed into his head, he could only pull Jinyoung impossibly closer. 

Jinyoung was the one to break the kiss, needing a second to catch his breath despite Jaebum's desperate desire to kiss him again. He tried to chase Jinyoung's lips to no avail, and he ended up resting his head on Jinyoung's chest instead. He wasn’t too good at words, but Jaebum felt the need to express his heart in more than just loving kisses, deciding to just say what he was truly thinking at the time. “I’ve only dreamed of this. Having you in my arms. I thought I was going crazy honestly… all this time I thought… there was no way I could have these feelings for you and yet, here I am holding you… still feeling crazy. But a good kind of crazy.”

Jinyoung's chest moved weirdly, puffs of air coming from his nose that was his muffled laughter. He wrapped his arms around Jaebum, pulling the elder up from his chest just enough to press their foreheads together. “I think I’m still going crazy too. For you.”

“Corny ass…” Jaebum muttered accompanied with a roll of his eyes, his hands gripping at Jinyoung's collar and pulling him close.

Jinyoung giggled, gasping as his lips met Jaebum's again. It was nice to kiss without hesitation or overthinking, their raw feelings shared in the movement of their lips like it was in the practice room. But this time, there was no awkwardness or pretending. No worrying or confusion. This time, they could freely share their emotions, whether it was through words or through actions, knowing that the feeling was, and always had been mutual.

“Finally…” Jaebum mumbled against Jinyoung's lips.

Jinyoung nodded, humming in agreement. "Finally." He confirmed.

 

-

 

The day to shoot their sex scene came faster than either of them had anticipated. Though Jaebum was sure that Jinyoung could pull it off professionally as he always did, where as he himself was a mess.

Ever since the day they confessed their true feelings passed, they've had a lot of opportunities to "practice" the scene (And by 'practice', Jaebum actually means that he really wanted to take Jinyoung to bed and just needed an excuse to make himself feel better about having those desires). They didn't though. They actually didn't practice much of anything after that day, since every time Jinyoung came over to Jaebum's place they'd launch an intense makeout session that lasted for hours barely five minutes after he arrived.

He and Jinyoung for the most part had sorted their relationship out. They talked about their feelings and explained some of their questionable actions so that they both were on the same page. After that, they just focused on expressing their attraction towards one another in sweet words and  _ a lot _ more kissing.

It was a huge relief not having to maneuver their friendship with feelings getting in the way, they could now freely express how they felt with little fear. No worries about ruining their already existing relationship or making things awkward, they were past all of that now, and glad that they were.

With that being said, Jaebum wasn't exactly a mess solely because he'd have to film a sex scene with Jinyoung (though that was definitely still a little part of it), but rather because he'd be filming a sex scene in general, and him and Jinyoung had never gotten as intimate as that yet. Sure, they've grinded against one another until there were warm sticky messes ruining their pants, but that's about where their intimacy ends.

Jaebum was worried about all the usual things, messing up the scene, acting awkwardly, not getting hard while Jinyoung pretended to ride him (which he knew  especially be difficult), and of course his nerves showed. 

Yet there was Jinyoung right by his side again, this time with no hesitation whatsoever to check up on Jaebum. It was comforting to hear Jinyoung's sweet voice ask "You okay?" from behind him on set while his hands massaged Jaebum's shoulders-- this had to be what heaven was like.

"I'm … uh, I'm fine…" Jaebum stuttered out, partially from his anxiousness and partially from Jinyoung's fingers squeezing the  _ perfect _ spot between his shoulder blades.

"You're nervous." Jinyoung stated softly, knowing Jaebum like the back of his hand as he's had for years now. It wasn't a surprise that he could read nearly every single one of Jaebum's emotions, but it still caught Jaebum off guard when he did, and he admired Jinyoung for seeing through him all the time.

Jaebum cleared his throat, deciding to open up about his worries. "Well… the scene-…"

"Don't worry about it. You'll do fine." Jinyoung stated firmly, as if it were a fact set in stone.

"I don't really know what to do though." Jaebum replied, though he was already feeling a bit more sure of himself after receiving Jinyoung's sturdy support.

"You said you'd go with the flow right? Just follow my lead, okay?" Jinyoung instructed.

Jaebum frowned, glancing behind him at the younger. "You said you didn't know what to do either."

"Well I'm gonna wing it." Jinyoung leaned down and surprised Jaebum with a kiss on the cheek, the elder's eyes widening just a bit from the surprise attack. "You'll be okay. I'm sure we'll do fine."

Jaebum tried to fight away the smile growing on his face, but he couldn't help the absolute joy that filled his body as he turned around to look at Jinyoung's blushing face. Jaebum looked around, taking note of a few staff rushing around here and there to prepare for shooting before wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's waist and pulling him closer.

"Can I get some more encouragement?" Jaebum shamelessly asked with a wide grin.

"Here? In front of everyone?" Jinyoung asked, his face already flushing a deep pink.

"Just a quick one." Jaebum requested with a little shrug.

Jinyoung looked around as well, also noticing the few people that were in their vicinity, though that didn't stop him from quickly pressing his lips to Jaebum's, holding it for a beat longer than the last one. They both couldn't hold in their giddiness to finally be able to do such things with one another without having to second guess their actions, chuckling against one another's lips as they pulled apart. 

"Feel better now?" Jinyoung asked, obviously ready to kiss Jaebum more if necessary.

Jaebum knew they couldn't make out on set though, and he knew that another kiss would definitely spark that previously mentioned makeout session. Therefore he just hummed happily, nodding his head in response to Jinyoung's question. Of course he'd feel better with Jinyoung next to him, there was no way he couldn't.

 

 

The sex scene ended up turning out pretty well. Of course they awkwardly fumbled around and messed up the scene a couple of times, but it literally summed up to be Jinyoung just sitting on Jaebum’s lap and bouncing up and down. It was more funny than uncomfortably intimate, which made the scene speed by them incredibly fast, and soon enough they were done.

Jaebum was glad it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, and of course he wanted to give Jinyoung all of the credit for that. He felt better doing a lot of things now due to Jinyoung's unwavering support, and he was very much glad to have him there by his side.

Jaebum  found Jinyoung by his side often, just because the two couldn’t stay away from one another. It was like they were magnets, and Jaebum was drawn to Jinyoung no matter what, and vice versa.

Jaebum felt hat magnetic pull towards Jinyoung right after filming the scene, the younger having  reappeared on set after just using the bathroom with Jaebum strolling up on him just to tease him. “So… good sex scene.”

Jinyoung looked over, his attention now solely on Jaebum. A smirk tugged at his lips, his gaze focusing back in front of him. “Yeah, so?”

Jaebum shrugged, nudging Jinyoung on the arm with his elbow. “I thought you needed help with it. Y’know, with your lack of knowledge in the area of sex?” __

Jinyoung nudged him back, unable to keep his natural smile off of his face. “Shut up. I know stuff about sex, I just don’t know how to fake it.”

“So, you’re not the type to fake an orgasm?” Jaebum inquired, stopping Jinyoung in his tracks with the question.

Jinyoung was obviously caught off guard, but of course he recovered quickly, responding back with a snappy answer. “Hell no. If I’m not being pleased then why fake it?”

Jaebum cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at Jinyoung. “Really? Even if faking it would make me feel good about myself?”

Jinyoung chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Since when were we talking about you?”

Jaebum's eyes widened as he realized exactly what he had said, his cheeks flushing an embarrassing pink. He cleared his throat, trying his best to hide how flustered he was. “It was just… hypothetical…”

Jinyoung shook his head, a mischievous smile on his face as he wagged his finger at his blushing boyfriend. “You’re not thinking clean, Jaebum.”

Jaebum  shrugged, raising his hands in surrender. “I just filmed a sex scene, how can I possibly think clean right now?”

“So then you always have these thoughts after we film  _ those _ sort of scenes?” Jinyoung asked curiously, implying that Jaebum knew what  _ 'those' _ kind of scenes were he was referring to.

Jaebum pretended to think about it, and though the true answer was  _ ‘yes‘ _ , he didn’t exactly want to admit to Jinyoung that all he thinks about is doing the most impure things with him after filming. “Well… not always but… majority of the time.”

Jinyoung took in a fake gasp, exaggeratedly shaking his head in disappointment at Jaebum. “Well now I feel violated. I bet you’re imagining me doing dirty things right now.”

Jaebum groaned, fighting the urge to tug Jinyoung into a kiss just to get him to shut up. “Stop it. If you don’t talk about it, I won’t think about it.”

“You’re thinking about it now.” Jinyoung teased, sticking his tongue out at Jaebum and adding a wink just to bother him more.

“Because you mentioned it!” Jaebum whined, annoyed by Jinyoung's enticing behavior, though he truly couldn’t be mad at it, he honestly loved it all.

Jinyoung chuckled, shaking his head and walking off. Jaebum couldn’t help but chuckle too. This was the relationship he loved having with Jinyoung, and he had that, along with a more intimate relationship as well. He felt complete.

He felt even more complete when Jinyoung followed him home and pinned him against the wall of his apartment, their passion for one another pouring out in their kisses. Jaebum ended up taking it a bit further though, being the one to dip his hand into Jinyoung's pants and for the first time feel Jinyoung's throbbing attraction towards him in the palm of his hand.

It made Jaebum nearly melt, and the soft moans that came with jerking Jinyoung off was the icing to the cake. Luckily Jaebum got the same in return, and honestly, they ended the night perfectly. Hands sticky with spunk, pants wet and ruined, hearts beating for one another and lazy smiles on both faces as they cuddled up together in Jaebum's bed. It was truly perfect.

That's how Jaebum felt about their entire relationship in general. Even when regarded as friends, Jaebum wouldn't change a thing about them. He loved Jinyoung's playful, supportive, caring personality, and he tried to be the perfect partner for him. But Jinyoung also made it okay to have faults and make mistakes; he made Jaebum feel so free and comfortable, knowing that when he's upset or worried or terrified of the future, all he had to do was run into Jinyoung's arms to feel safe again. And Jinyoung knew he could do the same.

They both knew, without the need of verbally communicating it, that no matter what they were there to support each other. And that along with the freedom to express their gratitude in a plethora of ways from mere pats on the back to meaningful kisses and "I love you's", was truly something perfect that they both would cherish close to their fast beating hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry to take forever to update and sorry for any mistakes... but it's finally finished! I know it doesn't have as many sexy parts as my other works do, but I feel like it doesn't need much considering the entire thing involves Jaebum and Jinyoung strugling with their sexual desires for each other lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it!! I actually finished this chapter a long time ago, but I felt like I needed to give it a better ending, so because of my laziness it took me this long to finally get to writing and posting it lol.
> 
> So so sorry for that, but anyway, thank you soo much for reading! I loved seeing all of your comments and feedback as always!


End file.
